Tome 1: Le voleur de foudre
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: L'éclair de Zeus a disparu dans la nature, Naruto est accusé d'avoir volé cet éclair. Est-il le fameux voleur de foudre ou est-ce un coup monté pour le rendre coupable. Avec ses amis Kiba, Sasuke et Sakura. Ils découvriront la vérité
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres**

**Rating: K+ **

**Note de l'auteur: ****Hello! Voici une nouvelle fic ceci est une sorte de petit remake de Percy Jackson. Ceci est le premier tome de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Laissez des rewiews**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans les berges de New York, un homme blond dont les cheveux arrivaient jusqu'à l'épaule, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan en été, il avança jusqu'au rivage sableux de la plage. Il était très grand avec une armure grecque dès qu'il toucha le sable fin il perdit sa taille imposante pour réapparaître à taille humain avec une cape blanche et des flammes rouges. Il se dirigea vers la grande tour de New York l'empire state building.

Au sommet il rencontra un vieil homme portant un chapeau blanc avec deux rayures rouges et le symbole de la foudre.

- Sarutobi alias Zeus, dit l'homme blond

- Minato alias Poséidon, répondit le vieux, que vois-tu mon vieil ami, dit-il en désignant le ciel gris très sombre

- Un orage qui s'annonce, dit simplement Minato

- Oui mais pas d'éclair, affirma Sarutobi, on me l'a volé

- Quoi tu penses que l'un des dieux vous l'a volé, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas voler les pouvoirs des autres, l'interpela le dieu des océans

- Oui je sais mais nos enfants, eux le peuvent

- Tu insinues que mon fils aurait pu le voler, il ne sait pas qui je suis, ni même ce qu'il est, j'ai dû sceller une partie de lui pour le protéger et tout cela pour toi, s'énerva Minato

- Je n'accuse personne mon ami mais j'aimerai que mon éclair revienne avant le solstice d'été à minuit sinon se sera la guerre, prévint le dieu de la foudre

Et chacun repartit à son territoire priant pour que l'éclaire originelle de Zeus revienne à son propriétaire initial.

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans la piscine d'un lycée de New York, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus océan avec 3 traits sur chaque joue était assis dans l'eau, serein sans avoir l'air de manquer d'oxygène. Il était vêtu un maillot de bain orange avec une spirale rouge au niveau du côté droit.

Au bout d'un moment, il retourna à la surface sous les applaudissements d'un garçon châtain cachait par une capuche avec fourrure épaisse noir, deux tatouages rouges formant un triangle inversé et des yeux noir fendus. Il portait un gros manteau gris et un pantalon noir trop grand pour lui, son ami était également en béquille.

- Il est vivant, Naruto UZUMAKI est vivant! S'exclama le châtain

- Merci de la confiance Kiba, bouda le blond

Naruto s'approcha du bord et s'y assit pour prendre une serviette orange

- Combien de temps je suis resté dans l'eau pour que tu me dises ça? demanda le blondinet

- A peu près 15 minutes mon gars, réfléchit Kiba, comment tu fais vieux ?

- Je ne sais pas je me sens bien dans l'eau c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien surtout avec la mentalité du lycée je suis content d'être ici, expliqua Naruto

- T'as raison là-bas c'est tout est prétexte pour entraîner une bagarre, compléta le châtain

Ils retournèrent dans le lycée chacun dans sa classe dans chaque coin d'un couloir, plein de gens de bagarrer. Lorsque le blond arriva enfin à sa classe qu'il soit assis, il laissa un soupire sortir de ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il était content d'être petit il pouvait éviter facilement les embrouilles surtout que ce dernier était un hyper actif, Naruto s'énervait facilement et s'excitait rapidement.

La sonnerie retentit laissant rentrée une vieille femme dont les cheveux étaient gras retenus en chignon au dessus de sa tête, des yeux effrayants, un gros bouton sur le nez, des joues minces formant des creux, des petites rides sur son visage. Naruto en l'a voyant eu sortit envie de partir le plus vite possible vomir son petit déjeuner surtout que demain il avait la sortie au muséum d'histoire naturel.

- Bonjour je serai votre nouveau professeur de philosophie je suis madame GUNZ, se présenta l'horrible femme elle se mit à écrire une phrase tiré dans grand philosophe, bien qui peut me dire se que voulait dire cet auteur dans cette phrase... Mr UZUMAKI

Naruto regarda le tableau pour lire la phrase mais sa vue s'embrouilla en y mettant des drôles de signe

- Je ne sais pas madame, répondit le blond

Toute l'heure fut un cauchemar pour Naruto qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose sortir de cette salle et son instinct lui dit de ne pas approcher de ce drôle de vieille femme qui se disait professeur.

La sonnerie salvatrice retentit dans les couloirs du lycée le plus ennuyeux qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre. Naruto rejoignit Kiba et ils sortirent du lycée. Tout d'un coup, le blond sentit qu'on l'observait

_- Bientôt tu te réveilleras, _fit une voix dans sa tête

Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Naruto embrassa en rentrant sa douce maman du nom de Kushina UZUMAKI. Cette femme douce et chaleureuse aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu vert, elle avait élevé son fils toute seule mais dès que Naruto eu 3 ans, elle se maria avec un homme ignoble et puant du nom de Gabriel VOSTY mais ma mère voulant garder son nom de jeune fille, le garda et le laissa aussi à son fils. Depuis lors, ils vivent sous le toit de ce "_ porc répugnant_ " comme l'appelle fréquemment Naruto. Les deux hommes étaient toujours en conflits et l'hyper activité du blond ne résolvait pas le problème au contraire, Gabriel voulut mettre plusieurs fois Naruto en pension mais sa mère refusait toujours.

- Tu vas bien maman? demanda son fils

- Oui mon cœur sa va bien et toi les cours? dit Kushina

- J'ai l'impression que ma dyslexie s'aggrave sa doit être du à mon hyper activité, répliqua Naruto

Gabriel entra dans la pièce. Il était gros et boudiné son tee-shirt devait dater environ de deux semaines tellement il était sale avec des traces de sauce, d'alcool et des résidus de tabac incrusté dans le tissu. Le visage était pire, l'homme était chauve, ses yeux étaient explosés dut au paquet de cigarette qu'il fumait par jour. Il possédait de gros cernes sous ses yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps et qu'il faisait souvent la fête. Au coin des lèvres, on voyait des miettes du repas d'hier soir. Il puait la cigarette et l'alcool à plein nez et cela était pareil dans tout l'appartement, des fois en rentrant du lycée, Naruto pouvait voir une épaisse couche de fumée dans toute les pièces, même sa chambre d'infortune avait des odeurs de cigarette. Gabriel alias Gaby pour les deux membres s'assit à table.

- Femme! Où est ma bière? hurla Gaby

- Dans le frigo comme toujours, répondit simplement Kushina

- Et alors va me la chercher, ordonna le vieux

La femme partit vers le frigo et lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du porc il lui tapa les fesses.

- Arrête Gaby ! C'est dégoutant on est dans une pièce qui est censé être une cuisine et c'est avec ma mère que tu fais sa, s'énerva instinctivement Naruto

- Oui et alors ici c'est chez moi morveux, se releva Gaby pour partir après

Dès qu'il a entendu la porte claquait Naruto alla dire deux mots à sa mère.

- Maman j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi restes-tu avec se porc répugnant. Il empeste je ne sais pas quoi et il n'est même pas fichu de garder un emploi et dès que je vous aide financièrement il utilise cet argent pour se payer ses pu**** de cigarette et son alcool, dit le blond

- Je sais chéri que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il a tellement fait pour nous que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, se défendit sa mère

- Non maman je ne te comprends pas tu me dis toujours de suivre mon instinct et le mien me dit de ne pas rester avec ce porc, bon je vais dans ma chambre, s'en alla Naruto

Le lendemain, les lycéens partirent au musée. Le professeur Jiraya les guida malgré son fauteuil roulant, il avait l'air vieux avec ses cheveux blancs en épi attaché par une queue de cheval, des yeux noirs sous ses yeux il y avait un tatouage rouges en forme de ligne vertical. Ils arrivèrent devant une statue. Il en fit la présentation leur expliquant qu'il avait eu dans l'Antiquité grecque, des dieux qui descendait sur Terre pour séduire et s'accoupler avec des mortels donnant ainsi des demi-dieux mais certains demi-dieux, d'une autre sortes existaient mais ils étaient rares ils avaient en eux le gène des dieux mais aussi celui d'autre chose plus rare, ils avaient en eux des gènes d'un esprit animal, ils étaient plus fort que les autres demi-dieux.

Faisant sursauter Naruto, madame GUNZ demanda au blond de le suivre dans une pièce à part. Le plus jeune ressentit son instinct lui dire de partir de ne pas suivre cette femme mais il y passa outre et entra dans une pièce qui semblait en construction à cause des échelles et des échafauds. Le blond ne remarqua plus le professeur et commença à l'appeler mais une voix stridente lui répondit c'était sa professeur qui était montée en haut de l'échafaudage

- Donne-moi l'éclair, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix à faire retourner les morts dans leur tombe

- De quoi? répondit Naruto attisant la colère de la vieille

Elle sauta de son perchoir et se transforma en une créature à 6 ailes rouges, tout son corps était rouge des dents pointues et aiguisés, des yeux jaunes termes. Elle attrapa la veste noire de Naruto pour le garder dans le ciel.

- Donne-moi l'éclair ou je plante mes griffes dans ton jolie petit corps, répéta la créature immonde

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas faisant apparaître Jiraya et Kiba.

- Lâche-le! hurla le vieux, ou je te tranche avec ma force

La créature lâcha sa proie qui atterrit violemment sur le sol dur du parquet quant à la chose ailé, elle partit par la fenêtre.

- C'était quoi ce truc dattebayo, hurla Naruto

- Une furie, répondit Jiraya, elle t'a demandé quoi au juste?

- Je ne sais pas elle me parlait d'un éclair un truc dans le genre, dit le blond en essayant de se calmer

Naruto vit un court instant l'expression inquiète de Jiraya avant de se tourner vers Kiba et de lui murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille. Le professeur prit un stylo de sa poche et le tendit à Naruto.

- Naruto garde précieusement cette arme elle est puissante, expliqua Jiraya

Naruto pas trop bête répliqua:

- C'est un stylo, vous donnez pour me défendre un stylo vous vous fichez de moi dattebayo

Kiba entraîna le blond loin qui râlait par rapport au stylo. Après être sortie du musée, Kiba expliqua à Naruto la situation

- Bon vieux, pour faire simple tu es en danger mon but à moi est de te protéger pour qu'il t'arrive rien et soit naturel sans trop l'être

- Attend Kiba me protéger, répéta le blond

- Bah oui pourquoi?

- Kiba comment peux-tu me protéger ? Tu es en béquille !

- Et alors ce n'est pas un problème il faut vite prévenir ta mère, grouille-toi!

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux chez Gaby d'où sa mère les attendait avec des affaires propres dans des sacs à dos

- J'ai reçu un appel de Jiraya allons-y, paniqua Kushina

- Hey femme! Que fais-tu? demanda Gaby en voyant les 3 personnes prêt à partir, je vous interdis de partir c'est clair surtout vous deux, en désignant les UZUMAKI

Gaby prit violement le poignet de Naruto et de Kushina qui se débattait mais Kiba intervint en plantant sa béquille dans le pied du vieux et l'assomma d'un coup bien placé dans la nuque

- Tu vois je suis ton protecteur, rigola le châtain

Ils partirent dans la voiture de Kushina.

- Maman qu'est ce qui se passe on va où? demanda Naruto paniquer

- Ne t'inquiète on va dans un camp pour les enfants comme toi, répondit sa mère

- Comme moi? ne comprit-il pas

- Mon cœur c'est par rapport à ton père, expliqua Kushina

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes c'était la première fois que sa mère parlait de son gré avec toutes les questions que posaient son fils sur cet homme inconnu. Au fil des années, le blond avait arrêté de parler de son père pensant que si la rousse n'en parlait pas c'était à cause que le sujet était encore trop dur pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de cet homme maman? demanda Naruto, maman il nous a abandonné

- Non, non, non chéri, il devait partir du à son devoir s'il avait eu le choix il aurait aimé te voir grandir, t'épanouir mais le destin n'en a pas voulut ainsi malheureusement. Je l'avais rencontré à Tokyo au Japon il était magnifique. On s'aimait Naruto puis il m'a demandé de quitter le Japon avec lui c'est là que j'ai su qui il était mais je l'ai suivi et tu es arrivé c'était l'un de nos plus beau jour de notre vie. Je me souviendrais à chaque fois que tu lui souriais il pleurait dans mes bras en disant que tu étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé et qu'il me remerciait d'avoir un fils aussi lumineux qu'un ange à ses côté. Puis avant t'es 2 ans, il a du partir, j'avais vu ses larmes couler quand il posait ses yeux sur toi. Il ignorait qu'avoir une famille se serait aussi magnifique et il aurait aimé rester avec nous.

- Donc il ne nous a pas abandonné mais alors pourquoi est-il parti? demanda Naruto, et pourquoi tu m'en parles que maintenant?

- Chéri, ton père est...

- Attention! Coupa Kiba en voyant un truc tombait du ciel

Kushina essaya d'éviter le projectile mais la voiture finit le toit sur la chaussé.

- Tout le monde va bien? demanda la mère du blond

- Oui, répondirent les deux garçons

- Il faut vite sortir, paniqua Kiba

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre et vit une ombre courir vers eux

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda le blond paniqué

Sa mère y vit et hurla de vite sortir. Kiba commença à enlever son pantalon laissant apparaître des jambes poilues comme les chiens

- Tu es quoi au juste à moitié chien? dit Naruto

- Non à moitié loup, répondit-il en brisant une vitre

Ils sortirent du véhicule et coururent vers les bois suivant un chemin de terre, arrivant jusqu'à une grande clairière où se trouver une arche en bois où Naruto arriva à lire " _camp des sang-mêlé Konoha _". Naruto et Kiba passèrent l'arche mais pas Kushina et le blond y sentit et retourna la voir

- Maman vient, hurla Naruto mais une force empêcher sa mère de rentrer

- Désolé mon cœur mais je suis plus comme toi je ne peux pas rentrer, cours!

Dès qu'elle eut dit ces mots leur poursuivant l'attrapa d'une grande main, c'était un monstre vache à poil noir et aillant une odeur pire que le beau-père de Naruto, ce dernier voulut récupérer sa mère mais elle partit en cendre sous les yeux de son fils. Il sortit de la force étrangère et se lancèrent sur la bête et sortit le stylo que lui a offert Jiraya. Il entendait Kiba hurler qu'il fallait appuyer sur l'arrière du stylo ce qu'il fit et à la place du stylo se trouva une épée en bronze et se lança sur la créature. Cette dernière se défendit des assauts de son adversaire et le plaqua contre un arbre alentour lui faisait perdre son épée. La bête chargea immédiatement tel un taureau dans une corrida espagnol. Mais Naruto instinctivement sauta peut avant l'impacte, le monstre trouva ses cornes plantaient dans l'arbre. Le blond profita de cet instant pour récupérer son épée et l'a planté dans la créature qui partit dans un nuage de cendre laissant une corne dans l'arbre. Kiba arriva près de son ami.

- Sa va vieux tu t'en sors? demanda le loup inquiet

- J'ai mal à la tête, dit le blond avant de s'évanouir dans l'herbe

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

A son réveil, il était dans un lit mais il remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas le sien, Naruto un peu dans les vapes réussit à voir son ami Kiba mais ne vit pas vraiment son apparence

- Alors Naruto tu te souviens de quoi? demanda Kiba

- Je me souviens d'un rêve étrange il y avait maman mais elle est partie en cendre comme la vache noir et toi tu étais une sorte de loup et ouah! s'exclama Naruto en aillant les idées claires il vit son ami en armure avec des oreilles, une queue et des jambes poilues de couleur gris blanc

- Oui le terme exacte pour ta vache c'est minotaure et pour moi c'est loup-garou, dit le châtain

Le blond se prit sa tête dans ses mains en parlant pour lui-même

- Cela veut dire que ma mère est vraiment... Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Désolé vieux je devais la protéger toi et elle, j'ai échoué, se lamenta Kiba

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu as fait de ton mieux, sourit tristement le blond

Les deux amis sortirent de la tente pour les soins. Naruto vit plein de monde autour d'eux certain combattant avec des épées, d'autre faisait de l'accro-branche, d'autre du tir à l'arc, il y avait tout plein d'activité aussi passionnante les unes que les autres.

- Bienvenu Naruto à Konoha le camp des sangs mêlé! s'exclama Kiba, ici tu pourras entraîner ton potentiel, certains deviennent même très connu, cet endroit accueil beaucoup de demi-dieu, d'esprit animal, des créatures de la mythologie grecque mais bien sur les plus gentils.

- Et moi je suis quoi? demanda Naruto

- Toi Naruto tu es très spécial tu es un demi-dieu croisée avec un esprit animal, expliqua le châtain

- Quoi? fit le blond

- Vieux, il faut que t'explique tu te souviens du musée quand Jiraya nous a parlé des dieux qui descende sur Terre et qu'ils font des gamins, dit Kiba en regardant Naruto

- Tu te moque de moi, répliqua le demi-dieu

- Non je t'assure vieux je ne rigole pas, Naruto UZUMAKI est un vrai demi-dieu, hurla-t-il, et je dois dire que tu es un des très rares mon gars. Bon dans ce camp, il en a un autre mais bon, rajouta le châtain

- De quoi tu parles? Osa demander le blond

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de ses origines?

- Non elle était toujours discrète quand je lui parlais de son pays natal

- Je vois pour t'expliquer vieux ta mère était une Kitsune un esprit renard, ton père l'a rencontré au Japon et il est tombé amoureux donc vieux tu es un demi-dieu croisé d'un esprit animal celui du renard précisément inconsciemment tu as mis du orange c'est ton esprit renard qui ressort, expliqua Kiba

- Mais si ma mère est un esprit animal pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée?

- Ta mère a abandonné ses origines en scellant les tiens pour te protège en scellant tes pouvoirs Kitsune Kushina a perdu les siens car tu es très puissant Naruto donc n'étant plus vraiment un esprit renard elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'enceinte du camp mais dès que le sceau sera enlevé ta mère retrouvera ses pouvoirs de Kitsune, expliqua Kiba

- Oui mais elle est morte, fit simplement le blond

- Naruto ne culpabilise pas, allez viens je vais te faire visiter, tu sais que c'est à cause de ton esprit renard que tu es petit, ria Kiba, tu devais être mignon petit avec tes oreilles de renard et ta petite queue touffue orange

Le blond se mit à concurrencer les tomates tellement il était rouge de la remarque de son ami. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière où plusieurs combats s'annonçaient. Au milieu de la foule, un garçon aux cheveux ébène combattait plusieurs adversaires, sa peau laiteuse reflétait la couleur noir de ses yeux aussi noir que la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en pointe derrière sa tête. Il portait une armure en bronze noir affirmant sa peau. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cries qui ressemblait à celle de dindes mais il vit que c'était juste un troupeau de fille qui encourageait un certain " _Sasuke-kun_ ".

- Je te présente les groupies de Mr Sasuke UCHIHA, il est comme toi Naruto, sa mère est japonaise aussi et c'est également un esprit animal plus précisément celui d'un Neko, son père est Hadès le dieu des enfers, expliqua Kiba, et il se croit supérieur aux autres car votre race de demi-dieu est rare et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était le seul.

- C'est le brun là-bas c'est ça? demanda le blond

- Oui et là-bas dans les groupies cela réunit beaucoup de fille d'Aphrodite et certaine d'Athéna comme Sakura HARUNO mais elle n'est pas comme toi et le prétentieux qui combat elle est seulement un demi-dieu mais avec une force comme Hercule et cette demoiselle et très doué en médical.

Le brun regarda soudain dans la direction de Naruto et de Kiba. Sasuke et le blond croisèrent chacun le regard de l'autre et un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur les lèvres du ténébreux.

- Ouah tu ne trouves pas que la tension est devenue glaciale tout d'un coup viens je vais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Kiba en aillant un mauvais pressentiment de la suite

Le blond suivit son protecteur jusqu'à une autre clairière et vit son ancien professeur Jiraya sans fauteuil roulant et avec des crapauds. Cet homme s'avança vers le duo.

- Salut Naruto, ici sache qu'on m'appelle le sennin des crapauds Jiraya, je suis en charge de m'occuper de ce camp d'entraînement pour chaque personne se trouvant ici, expliqua le vieux

- Oui avouez Jiraya vous êtes surtout un ero-sennin avec ce que vous écrivez, ria Naruto

- Hum sache que ce que j'écris est un grand culte de l'histoire, râla le sennin

Kiba tourna la tête et vit des nymphes lui faisant des signes

- Désolé de te fausser compagnie vieux mais ces charmantes demoiselle m'appellent, s'exclama Kiba avec la queue qui bouge de droite à gauche et il partit.

- Ah les loups garous en chaleur, se plaint Jiraya, aucune manière... Viens je t'emmène dans ton bungalow que ton père a fait pour toi et aussi ton animal de la part de ta mère

Ils arrivèrent devant un bungalow à côté du lac, l'intérieur était bleu océan, un hamac bleu, une fontaine avec des statues de poissons et de renards. Certains murs n'étaient pas vraiment fermés qui donnaient une magnifique sur le lac qui entouré le bungalow. Il y avait un trident sur une colonne ce qui fit tilt à Naruto

- Mon père est Poséidon

- Oui mais son vrai nom est Minato NAMIKAZE, il fait partie de la grande trinité ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus rare, dit Jiraya, ta mère savait que ton sang allait être trop puissant et avec le départ de ton père, elle avait décidé de te cacher des influences de notre monde pour te préserver le moment venu mais ton instinct de Kitsune était toujours à l'affut et te prévenait quand quelque chose clochait comme avec la furie

- Attendez! Vous voulez dire que ma mère est restée avec ce porc répugnant pour me protéger, s'énerva Naruto

- Oui car sa puanteur masquait l'odeur de ton sang, expliqua le sennin

- Ma mère a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour moi et je l'ai même pas remerciée, pleura-t-il en s'effondrant sur le sol en larme

Tout d'un coup, le blond sentit une petite léchouille sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une petite boule de poile orange: c'était un renard.

- Naruto voici le présent de ta mère elle voulait que tu es un renard pour toi, expliqua Jiraya

Le sourire du blond réapparut en voyant son nouvel ami qui a l'air de déjà l'aimer

- Je sais je vais t'appeler Kyubi, s'exclama Naruto

- KYYUUUU! Fut la réponse du renard mais le blond comprit que cela voulait oui il se dit que c'est sans doute du au faite qu'il est lui aussi un renard en quelque sorte étant un Kitsune grâce à sa mère.

- Allez viens Naruto il va avoir le jeu de l'étendard, intervint Jiraya

- Quoi? dit Naruto

- C'est un jeu très connu ne t'inquiète pas tu vas y participer allez viens et laisse Kyubi ici, d'accord, fit le sennin

- Bon Kyu tu vas rester ici je te promets de revenir, bisou, promit le blond en embrassant son renard entre ses oreilles.

Les deux hommes partirent vers le centre du camp suivit de loin de Kyubi voulant protéger quoi qu'il arrive son nouveau maître.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews, c'était vraiment gentil ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Tous les demi-dieux s'étaient réunis en deux équipes les rouges et les bleus. Naruto reconnut un homme dans l'équipe des rouges, Sasuke UCHIHA, Kiba l'avait mis en garde contre cet homme en allant voir " _ero-sennin _". Il avait ensuite Sakura HARUNO dans son équipe, elle essayait de lui parler mais l'homme rester de marbre. Jiraya s'avança devant le troupeau.

- Bien aujourd'hui on fera le jeu de l'étendard, nous avons parmi nous un nouveau son nom Naruto UZUMAKI, approche, dit-il en faisant signe à Naruto pour qu'il s'avance

Il s'avança, il sentit beaucoup de regard sur lui comme s'il était le garde à manger, son instinct lui dit de prendre vite ses jambes à son cou. Mais il y passa outre son hyper activité refaisait un grand pas au galop se disant que ce jeu serait amusant. Il arriva finalement auprès de Jiraya

- Bien il lui faudrait une équipe, s'exclama le vieux

- On le prend, fit une voix dans la folle.

Cette voix venait de l'équipe bleue, il se démarqua de ses compères. Il avait les cheveux gris attaché en queue de cheval avec des lunettes rondes sur son nez et des yeux noirs. Il portait une amure en bronze et un petit foulard bleu.

- Je me présente Kabuto fils de Hermès et je suis le chef de l'équipe bleu t'as une armure au moins? demanda le gris

- Euh non, répondit Naruto

- Jiraya il faudra prêter votre fauteuil à ce pauvre garçon il va en avoir besoin, ria Kabuto mais en voyant l'air inquiet du blond il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, je plaisante petit, prêtez-lui une armure.

Sasuke dans son coin rigolé intérieurement de ce blondinet, il se dit qu'avec lui il allait ne pas s'ennuyer comme les années précédentes.

Chaque équipe se mettait en place, Kabuto dit à Naruto de rester près de lui pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse blesser inutilement. Le départ du jeu fut donné tout le monde se rua sur les autres pour un immense combat sanglant. Naruto et Kabuto passèrent au travers des combats jusqu'à que un rouge arriva sur eux et que le gris l'intercepta en demandant au blond d'aller chercher l'étendard. Ce dernier courut jusqu'à une rivière et vit l'étendard rouge sur la berge. Il traversa l'eau sans se rendre compte qu'il marchait dessus et alla chercher le drapeau mais une personne l'empêcha en sautant près de lui c'était Sasuke.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu le coup je suis Sasuke UCHIHA fils de Hadès et d'une Neko, dit le brun

- Enchanté moi je suis juste Naruto UZUMAKI qui sont mes parents je crois que tu t'en fous un peu mais sache que j'enlèverai ce sale sourire hautain que tu lances à tout le monde, s'écria le blond.

Et le combat entre les deux combattants commencèrent sous le regard de Kiba et de Jiraya.

- Dîtes-vous ne croyiez pas qu'on devrait les séparer, s'inquiéta le châtain

- Tu rigoles j'espère je veux voir ce combat de toute façon ils sont censés être de force égale

Sasuke réussit à blesser Naruto à la main, à la joue et à la cuisse. Il était prêt à donner le coup de grâce quand une boule de poile orange sauta sur le ténébreux toutes griffes dehors griffant Sasuke au visage, mais ce dernier le projeta loin le faisant taper une pierre.

- KYUBI! hurla Naruto

Ce dernier se tourna vers son maître avec des yeux larmoyants pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir protégé

- C'est ton animal Usuratonkashi, ria le ténébreux qui a valut un grognement léger de l'animal blessé et l'énervement du blond

Ce dernier était rentré dans une colère noire. Une queue et des oreilles de renard sont apparus, l'eau de la rivière volait à côté de lui formant des bulles d'eau l'une d'elle alla vers le renard et le soigna. Une voix familière traversa l'esprit de Naruto

_L'eau te donnera la force de réussir_

Il toucha une bulle qui cicatrisa immédiatement les blessures du combat contre Sasuke. Beaucoup de guerrier était arrivé les entourant ils étaient choqués de la tournure que prenait le combat.

- Je suis Naruto UZUMAKI fils de Poséidon et d'une Kitsune, s'écria le blond

Les yeux de Sasuke montrèrent rapidement son étonnement mais elle disparut aussi qu'elle est venue laissant apparaître un sourire d'amusement et fit apparaître une queue et des oreilles de chat. Le ténébreux s'entoura de boule de feu pour pouvoir continuer le combat contre le renard. Toutes les groupies l'encouragèrent à battre ce " _nul_ " comme elles disaient en parlant de Naruto mais malheureusement pour les deux adversaires. Jiraya intervint pour arrêter le combat qui sera sans doute dévastateur et le prix des réparations iront plus haut que son salaire d'écrivain. Il décida alors qu'il n'avait pas de vainqueur que ce jeu se finit alors sur un match nul à la déception de beaucoup de personne mais surtout de Naruto et de Sasuke qui n'ont pas pu s'affronter pour savoir qui du fils de Poséidon ou de Hadès auraient l'avantage. Jiraya les convoqua tous les deux dans sa tente pour discuter.

- Bon les garçons, je sais que vous êtes déçus du fait que je vous ai arrêté mais ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être du à votre niveau de puissance, vous êtes aussi fort l'un que l'autre et à mon avis aussi têtu, il n'aurait jamais eu de gagnant et surtout sans doute beaucoup de dégâts matériels que même moi je ne pourrai pas payer pour la reconstruction, expliqua le sennin

- Ero-sennin, il y a d'autre gens comme nous dans ce camp? demanda Naruto

- Non vous êtes les deux seuls, répondit Jiraya

- Au faite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander c'est quoi cette histoire d'éclair? fit Naruto

- Dobe tu ne sais pas c'est quoi l'éclair, dit Sasuke

- Désolé de te dire teme mais je n'ai appris la vérité que récemment et avec la mort de ma mère partit dans un nuage de cendre juste devant l'arche à cause qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoir de Kitsune pour sceller les miens donc voilà, s'énerva Naruto

- Alors toi aussi ta mère a scellé ton côté esprit animal, fit Sasuke

- Oui mais comme je t'ai dis je n'étais au courant que récemment de qui j'étais et qui était mon père, les origines de ma mère, énuméra le blond

- Hn, répondit le brun

- Vous voyez tous les deux vous avez pleins de point en commun hormis votre père et de votre race mais vous avez des origines japonaise, dit Jiraya

- T'es japonais? demanda Sasuke

- Oui enfin ma mère l'était mais lorsque mon père voulait qu'elle aille au Etat-Uni à New York précisément puis ils m'ont eu, expliqua le blond

- Comme moi sauf dans une autre ville, fit simplement le brun

- Je sens que vous pouvez vous entendre tous les deux quel bonheur, s'extasia le vieux

- Hey ero-sennin ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des points commun qu'on va s'entendre et vous m'avez toujours pas répondu c'est quoi cette histoire d'éclair que j'aurai en ma possession, se rappela Naruto

- Tu as raison tu dois le savoir, il y a longtemps lorsque les trois grands dieux on vaincu Chronos et découper en morceau Zeus créa un pouvoir immense dans son éclair originel chaque dieu à en réalité un prénom Zeus c'est le prénom que nous leur donnons mais chacun avait son propre nom comme vos père Hadès c'est Fugaku et Poséidon c'est Minato quant à Zeus c'est Sarutobi c'est pareil pour les autres dieux et déesse de l'Olympe. Un jour, quelqu'un a volé cet éclair créant ainsi la discorde parmi les dieux. Zeus avait donc décidé que si l'éclair n'était pas revenu avant le solstice d'été qui se déroule le 21 Juin à minuit, il se vengera de l'humanité en attaquant les demi-dieux en premier vu que vous seul connaissez leur existence, expliqua Jiraya

- Mais pourquoi se serai moi qui l'aurai pris cet éclair? demanda Naruto

- Je n'en sais rien Naruto vraiment mais nous irons à l'Olympe voir Zeus pour clamer ton innocence, dit le sennin

- C'est tout de même bizarre, intervint Sasuke, à mon avis quelqu'un à orchestrer ce vol et t'as fait porter le chapeau.

- J'aimerai que cette affaire reste secrète les garçons, bon allons faire la fête autour du feu, s'exclama le vieux

Et ils sortirent de la tente rejoindre les personnes assises à leur table. Toutes les filles entourèrent Sasuke dès qu'elles le virent en lançant des regards mauvais au blond qui voulait largement dire " _ne t'approche plus de notre Sasuke-kun ou tu risque de le payer _" Naruto décida de s'assoir à une table pour réfléchir sur sa mère, son père et étrangement Sasuke, ce brun était si mystérieux qu'il se demandait pourquoi était-il comme sa. Ce dernier après avoir semer ses groupies s'assit à côté de Naruto.

- Tu sais ça ne te vas pas de réfléchir comme sa, dit le brun

- Hn, répondit le blond qui n'avait presque rien entendu

- Hey tu m'écoute blondinet, s'énerva Sasuke du manque d'intérêt que lui portait Naruto mais celui-ci se réveilla au mot " _blondinet_ "

- Ne m'appelle pas blondinet teme, hurla le Kitsune

- Tu vois tu viens enfin de sortir de tes pensées, sourit narquoisement le Neko

- Oui tu me veux quoi? Se calma le blond

- Discuter un peu, Dit Sasuke

- Je retourne dans mes pensées, répliqua Naruto

- Allons Naruto tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir t'es un homme enfin quoi que avec ta taille on se le demande

- C'est selon des personnes la taille des Kitsune ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une tête de plus que moi que je suis petit, s'énerva le nain

Mais il fut couper par le feu au milieu des personnes présentes qui à considérablement augmenter de volume laissant apparaître un serpent géant en flamme.

- Naruto UZUMAKI sort de ta cachette si tu veux voir ta mère, hurla le serpent de feu

Naruto et Sasuke s'avancèrent vers le feu.

- Ma mère est morte! Que me voulez-vous, hurla énerver le blond

- Non mon garçon elle est avec moi et si tu veux la revoir vivante apporte-moi l'éclair, dit le serpent en montrant une femme aux longs cheveux ressemblant beaucoup à la mère du Kitsune mais qui disparut.

- Maman! hurla Naruto

- Tu as compris, fit le feu avant de redevenir à sa taille normal

Naruto partit sous le regard de Sasuke vers Jiraya.

- Jiraya je dois y aller, dit-il déterminer

- Naruto, Orochimaru est trop fort pour toi restons-en au plan de début, fit le sennin

- Mais c'est de ma mère qu'on parle et non d'un étranger, elle m'a donné tant de chose et moi rien je dois y aller pour la sauver, je vous en supplie, il ne me reste plus qu'elle, pleura le blond

- Désolé Naruto mais je peux rien faire restons au plan initial, s'excusa le vieux

A cette nouvelle, Naruto partit en courant vers son bungalow et se coucha dans son hamac squatté par une boule de poil orange et blanche par endroit. Il s'installa et réfléchit et il décida de sauver sa mère malgré les ordres de Jiraya. Il prépara son sac et emmena Kyubi pour une sorte de protection et commença à partir mais il tomba sur Kiba.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis je me suis décidé je vais sauver ma mère des écailles de ce serpent un point c'est tout, dit Naruto

- Bon si je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis je viens avec toi vieux, fit le châtain

- Moi aussi, intervint une voix grave mais que Naruto reconnu comme celle de Sasuke.

- Merci mais j'irai tout seul je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute, répliqua le blond

- Moi je suis ton protecteur donc je me dois de t'accompagner, expliqua Kiba

- Et moi j'ai 124 victoires à mon actif mon expériences du combat te sera utile, se justifia Sasuke

- Et moi aussi je peux venir avec vous les garçons, fit une voix féminine dont Sasuke tressaillit durement mais faiblement pour reprendre son visage froid

- Sakura! s'exclama le châtain

- J'ai entendu pour ta mère et ce que tu voulais je trouve sa très courageux de vouloir la sauver et j'aimerai vous aider mon intelligence et mes connaissances des créatures pourraient vous aidez à les combattre et vu que ma mère est Athéna je vous serai bien utile tu es d'accord Naruto? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec des yeux verts émeraudes et un petit sourire.

- Je sais vous voulez vraiment me suivre? demanda le blond

- Ouai, répondirent Sakura et Kiba et un hn de Sasuke qui voulait dire pareil

- Bon déjà avant quelqu'un sait comment on se rend chez cet Orochimaru, ria Naruto

Les 3 autres personnages s'écroulèrent devant la stupidité du blond

- Attend Naruto tu voulais y aller à la aveuglette c'est sa? Osa demander Kiba

- Bin, pour être honnête oui, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux pour montrer quand il est nerveux

- Bon moi je sais où on pourrait aller pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, intervint Sakura, suivez-moi les gars

Et les 3 garçons suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à une tente appartenant aux enfants d'Hermès. Naruto fut surprit de voir autant de monde dans la tente alors que lui était tout seul dans la sienne avec en compagnie son renard Kyubi. Ils se faufilèrent pour arriver devant une chambre entièrement mit sous la technologie moderne avec des jeux Playstations, des écrans plats, des ordinateurs, des distributeurs de nourriture ou de boisson, une chaise en cuir où était assis un homme que Naruto reconnut étant Kabuto.

- Je savais que vous viendriez tout le monde viens ici pour éviter les choses de l'Antiquité mais moi je dis bienvenu au 21eme siècle, salua Kabuto.

- Kabuto on aurait besoin de ton aide pour aller chez Orochimaru et comme ton père est le messager des dieux tu dois le savoir, renchérit la rose

- Mon père est un enf**** je ne l'ai pas connu, dit le gris

- Alors toi aussi, intervint Naruto

- Je crois que ici on a tous un problème de parent mais les dieux sont tous comme ça, égoïste, il ne pense qu'à eux, se marra le fils d'Hermès, surtout mon père il passe d'une femme à une autre pondant à chaque fois des petites progénitures vu qu'il voyage beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de monde dans ce bungalow et il a en plus les enfants dont on ignore de quel enfant de dieu ils sont. Voilà pourquoi en gros on est un peu le bungalow dépotoir mais bon donc pour aller chez Orochimaru c'est simple mais pour en sortir c'est plus difficile vous aurez à chercher 4 pierres de Perséphone.

- Perséphone ce n'est pas censé être la femme d'Hadès, analysa Naruto

- Oui mais chez Orochimaru c'est presque en quelques sortes chez mon père, expliqua Sasuke

- Je vais vous donnez une carte d'où elles sont cachées et Naruto j'ai deux choses à te donner la première c'est des converses volantes je l'ai pris dans la maison de mon père ne t'inquiète il en a plein de choses comme sa et tiens ce bouclier de bronze il te sera plus utile à toi que à moi sur ceux bonne chance, dit Kabuto.

Le quatuor sortit du bungalow d'Hermès pour se rendre en Louisiane près d'Orléans.

- Bien allons-y ma mère m'attend, s'écria Naruto gonflé à bloc

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Merci pour vos rewiews^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les quatre héros prirent le bus en direction de la Louisiane pour aller dans le jardin botanique pas loin de Orléans. Sasuke et Naruto se mirent à côté et Sakura au côté de Kiba. Les quatre nouveaux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, la rose parlait de sont but de devenir médecin grâce à ses dons qu'elle a obtenu elle expliqua aussi qu'elle avait aussi abandonné l'idée de séduire Sasuke s'étant trouvé quelqu'un à la grande joie du brun. Naruto parla un peu du lycée auquel il était en évitant soigneusement le sujet " _porc répugnant _" car ses nouveaux amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pour cet homme sans importance à ses yeux. La nuit tomba et le blond était déjà dans les bras de Morphée puis le bus bougea lors d'un virage faisant atterrir sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui valut un petit rire de Sakura et de Kiba. Quant au brun, il laissait Naruto dormir sur son épaule sachant la rude journée qu'il a eue. Le ténébreux trouvait légèrement que son nouvel ami ressemble plus à un petit enfant que d'un adolescent de 14 ans il se demandait même comment Naruto âgé de cet âge là a-t-il réussit à rentrer dans un lycée.

- Je vous trouve mignon tous les deux, dit Sakura avec un sourire

- Tu trouves? Intervint Kiba

- Bah oui regarde Kiba la photo que j'ai prise des deux jeunes hommes, fit la rose en tendant ton téléphone

Mais Sasuke prit le portable et vit lui et Naruto, ce dernier dormait sur l'épaule du brun et lui lançait des regards doux à son voisin blond endormi. En voyant la photo, le ténébreux crut voir le Kitsune comme un ange tombait du ciel et tout innocent, il rendit le téléphone à Sakura qui montra la photo au loup qui lui rigola cela lui valut trois coups un de la rose , un autre de Sasuke et le dernier de Naruto qui lui en voulait de l'avoir réveiller quand il rigolait se fut à la place Sakura et Sasuke qui rigolent du retournement de situation et le blond essaya de retourner auprès de Morphée pour finir sa nuit mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus sommeil et fut un Kiba assommé qui dormait.

Le jour se leva tranquillement réveillant le quatuor qui s'était endormi grâce à l'aide de Kyubi qui trouva des couvertures et des oreillers pour nos aventuriers. Pendant le trajet en bus, Sasuke leur présenta son chat Sharingan qui jouait avec le renard de Naruto. Ce dernier souriait content que sa boule de poil ce soit trouvée un compagnon de jeu. Le sourire du blond eut l'effet d'une vive chaleur dans l'estomac du brun faisant voler et tourbillonner plusieurs petit papillon et fondre son cœur de glace qui est très ironique pour le fils du dieu des enfers. Sakura sourit en se disant que ces deux garçons aller bien ensemble et qu'elle avait bien fait d'abandonner son idée de conquérir le cœur du ténébreux. Quant à Kiba, il se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête du aux coups que lui ont donné ses trois amis pour sa bêtise. Ils virent les panneaux leur signalant qu'il était à 139 kilomètres du jardin botanique, au plus grand bonheur du blond qui pourra sans doute sauver sa mère très vite. Tout le monde fut charmé de voir autant de joie envers Naruto, maintenant ils savaient à quel point il aimait sa mère malgré qu'elle lui a caché la vérité pendant toutes ses années. Le quatuor se reposa un peu pour éviter une journée très dure et éprouvante.

Les quatre aventuriers arrivèrent enfin à destination et rentrèrent dans une sorte de cabane abandonné. L'instinct de Naruto revint au galop lui signalant un danger qui essaya de garder pour lui pour ne pas affoler ses amis. Une camionnette rouge détint par endroit montrant à quel point elle était vieille. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maisonnette et le quatuor fut étonné de voir que l'intérieur aurait grand besoin d'un nettoyage de printemps. Des cartons, des feuilles, des plantes grimpaient sur les murs, les meubles mangeaient par les mites, des toiles d'araignées sur chaque recoin et au milieu ils trouvèrent une caisse rouillée. Kiba l'ouvrit pour voir si la perle n'était pas là mais il tomba sur un nid de rat noir et puant.

- Cet endroit aurait besoin d'une bonne inspection sanitaire moi je donne déjà la note E, conclu le châtain en avançant avec ses béquilles pour cacher son apparence aux yeux des personnes communs

Personne ne remarqua qu'à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient Naruto était de plus en plus pris de tremblement incontrôlable du à son instinct qu'il lui hurlait de partir sans demander son reste mais connaissant son caractère têtu il essaya d'y passer outre se disant que c'était rien comme avec Gaby sans doute une fausse alerte.

- Bon on va séparer pour élargir le terrain pour trouver la perle, dit Sakura avant de trouver une fontaine

Elle s'avança vers la fontaine et trouva des pièces en bronze et annonça

- On est sur la bonne voie ces pièces sont des dragmes en or, c'est l'argent qu'utilisait les grecques à l'Antiquité gardez-les précieusement avec vous, fit la rose en donnant les pièces à Naruto qui les mit dans sa poche de pantalon bleu jeans délavé, bon Naruto tu vas à droite, toi Sasuke-kun désolé de t'appeler comme mais l'habitude tu vas au milieu, Kiba tu vas inspecter les sous-sols et moi je vais à gauche, bien allons-y.

Chacun partit de son côté, Sasuke remarqua que cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe et qu'il avait plein de statue de personne de n'importe quel époque, il commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'ils sont ici c'était comme sa mais il n'avait rien vu avec Naruto qui lui aussi devait avoir un instinct comme lui pour le prévenir du moindre danger alentour.

Du côté du blond en question, la panique continuait à le prendre pire que avec Gaby ou encore que la furie cet endroit lui donner la chair de poule mais il devait sauver sa mère ce n'était pas un trouillard loin de là mais son instinct prenait de temps à autre le pas même Kyubi son renard était paniqué à l'idée d'avancer et ne voulait pas être ici en ce moment, surtout avec ses sculptures lui donnait une drôle d'impression.

Sakura, elle se disait vraiment que ces statues avaient quelque chose se bizarre toutes ses expressions, la rose trouve qu'elle se ressemblait beaucoup. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit et prépara ses gants si besoin de se battre mais elle fut surprise de voir une femme paniqué qui lui attrapa le bras et parla tellement vite que Sakura ne comprit rien de son charabia.

Quant à Kiba, il inspectait de fond en comble mais ne trouva que des statues puis tomba sur lui d'elle, qui lui donna un aspect familier. Elle était celle d'un loup-garou avec un énorme bouton sur le nez. Le châtain rigola en croyant que c'était son cousin mais il se rétracta en se disant qu'il a été tué par méduse mais se rendant compte de ce qu'il a pensé il fut pris de panique. Et cria le nom des 3 demi-dieux.

Naruto ne contrôlant plus son instinct se mit à courir sentant une personne de plus dans ce labyrinthe de statue mais fut stoppé par quelqu'un les tremblements redoublèrent, les larmes perlèrent au niveau de ses yeux azurs mais l'inconnu le prit dans ses bras en lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ce de Sasuke.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto? demanda le brun

- Sasuke il faut partir d'ici mon instinct me hurle depuis qu'on est ici de vite partir mais je me suis fait violence pour ne pas vous gênés avec ça, dit Naruto

- Donc il y a bien un problème avec cet endroit Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu ressens cette émotion parle-moi car j'ai absolument ressenti cela en arrivant et te voyant normal je me suis dit que c'était mon imagination, allons chercher les autres avant qu'il n'arrive un problème, conclu Sasuke soucieux

Sakura était toujours avec la femme qui paniquait mais après une fourche, elles tombèrent sur une femme possédant un gros foulard vert recouvrant ses cheveux et des lunettes de soleil, elle habillait d'une combinaison en cuir la femme au foulard sourit en voyant deux proies devant elle.

- Eh bien on dirait que la chasse s'arrête là mesdames, dit la femme en humant l'air, hum une fille d'Athéna, je vois.

- Comment me connaissez-vous? demanda Sakura toujours aux prises de la femme paniqué à coté d'elle ne voulant plus la lâcher

- Dans le temps, j'étais courtisé par de nombreux hommes jusqu'à que je rencontre ta mère qui me lança une malédiction pour avoir joué des hommes qui tombaient amoureux de moi, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à enlever son foulard

L'histoire fit tilt dans le cerveau de Sakura qui hurla de fermer les yeux. Puis le foulard enlevé laissa apparaître une chevelure de serpents dangereux.

- Elle m'a transformé en cette créature immonde mais cela m'a permis de faire des beaux chefs-d'œuvre, continua la méduse en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, maintenant vous allez planter votre regard dans le mien, dit-elle d'une voix hypnotisant

La femme tremblante ouvrit légèrement les yeux et tomba dans un regard doré fendu tel un serpent, elle se retrouva transformer en statue de pierre emprisonnant le poignet de Sakura qui commencer à paniquer

Naruto et Sasuke suivirent leur instinct vers la source du problème et virent vite méduse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai de toutes les créatures mythologiques il fallait que se soit méduse, râla Sasuke

- Attend j'ai mon IPhone pour qu'on puisse voir son reflet Kyu mets-toi dans le sac et ne sort pas ta tête tu m'as compris, ordonna silencieusement Naruto à son renard qui ne se fit pas prier deux et s'endormit dans le sac à dos du blond.

Les deux garçons virent méduse s'approchait dangereusement de Sakura.

Quant à Kiba, il courait à en perdre haleine du à sa course.

Sakura toujours bloquer sentit la femme serpent s'avançait vers elle mais ne voulait en aucun cas ouvrir les yeux pas avant d'avoir pu vivre beaucoup d'aventure, devenir médecin, se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir. Toutes ses choses de la vie mais récemment, elle veut voir l'évolution entre Naruto et Sasuke. Donc non quoi qu'il arrive elle n'ouvrira pas ses yeux pour cette femme. D'ailleurs, elle était tellement occupée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que méduse était partie

Avant que méduse ne parte, Naruto paniqué ne voulant que rien n'arrive à Sakura et il lui hurla de ne pas ouvrir les attirants l'intentions de la gorgone. Sasuke prit le bras du blond pour qu'il court plus vite ayant la créature à leur trousse maintenant le brun essaya de cacher Naruto derrière des statues en attirant l'intention de méduse sur lui mais cette dernière sentit l'aura de Naruto et poussa les statues qui tombèrent les une après les autres jusqu'au blond lui bloquant ainsi les jambes l'empêchant de bouger.

Kiba continua de courir jusqu'à trouver Sakura emprisonnait d'une main de pierre qu'il cassa avec sa béquille et sa force de loup-garou, autorisant ainsi Sakura a ouvrir les yeux puis partir quelque part d'un accord visuel commun.

La méduse s'approchant dangereusement de blond humant l'air

- Hum, fils de Poséidon… Autrefois, je sortais avec ton père avant qu'il ne parte au Japon trouver cette infâme Kitsune qui lui a offert son cœur, S'énerva la gorgone, en détruisant des statues dont certains morceaux coupèrent la peau tannée de Naruto, ton odeur est alléchante mon garçon, tu es si mignon je me ferai un plaisir de t'avoir dans ma collection personnel. Selon une rumeur, Poséidon aura les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan en été, insista-t-elle mais le blond refusa d'ouvrir ses yeux, aller mon mignon ouvre-moi ces petits yeux où mes jolies serpent vont y faire à ta place, argumenta la méduse en laissant ses immondes reptiles lui piquait le visage.

Tout d'un coup, il eut une sorte d'explosion laissant apparaître une camionnette rouge. Un projectile du mur de pierre atterrit sur la tête de la méduse mais ne dégageant pas Naruto dont les jambes étaient toujours bloquées. Dans la camionnette, Kiba et Sakura aillant les yeux fermés rirent de leur plan intelligent concoctait à deux. La méduse fulminait cherchant à tout prix le fils de Poséidon qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière elle et cette avant dernière coupa la tête de la gorgone, en signalant au personne de la camionnette que l'a voie et libre.

- Waouh! Sakura tu as conduit comme une déesse bravo, félicita Kiba

- Sakura où est Naruto, paniqua Sasuke

- Je suis là, dit une voix et un bras levé

Le trio aida Naruto à sortir des décombres de pierre bloquant ses jambes.

- On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Kiba

- Non c'est bon Kiba il faut juste que j'aille quelque part où il a de l'eau, expliqua Naruto, car dans un hôpital ils vont nous demander comment c'est arrivé tu leur vois dire au médecin " on a affronté une méduse qui a poussé des statues pour qu'elle bloque mes jambes pour ensuite pouvoir me bouffer " fais-y sans moi.

- En parlant de méduse on devrait garder, elle peut encore pétrifier morte ou vivante, intervint Sakura

- Hors de question que j'y touche et je dois porter Naruto, dit Sasuke

- Je suis une femme, fit la rose

- Je peux plus bouger mes jambes et Sasuke me porte donc... expliqua le blond

- D'accord je m'en occupe, râla Kiba

Naruto pendant la manœuvre du châtain vit quelque chose briller au poignet de la gorgone et rampa pour y atteindre il monta la manche et vit un bracelet où une perle bleu turquoise était incrustée.

- Je l'ai trouvé, hurla le Kitsune en chopant la perle, plus que trois autres à trouver, prochaine destination Sakura

Elle regarda la carte et leur indiqua le Nevada. Sasuke prit Naruto en version princesse et le fit monter dans la camionnette 3 places donc le blond se retrouve assis les genoux de Sasuke, Kiba au volant et Sakura rangea la tête de la méduse enrobé dans un pull trouvait dans le véhicule et ils partirent jusqu'au Nevada.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Voilà un autre chapitre qui se finit j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié... Laissez des rewiews, ciaossu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! merci pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé, j'espère que vous laisserez des rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

La nuit fut tombée, il y a environ 1 heure les demi-dieux s'endormirent pour se calmer de l'expérience qu'ils viennent de suivre. Sakura, Kiba et Sasuke décidèrent d'un accord commun d'emmener Naruto dans un endroit où il a de l'eau et le brun se promit de bien être à l'écoute du blond car contrairement à lui il n'avait sentit que quelque chose d'étrange alors que Naruto lui le sentait vraiment le danger de cet endroit. Kiba commençait à s'endormir sur le volant lui aussi ayant eu la peur de sa vie du à méduse finir par ne pas concentrer sur la route et déviât de la chaussé pour aller à côté où un camion arrivait. L'instinct de Naruto et Sasuke se réveillèrent les faisant sursauter et hurlèrent, le blond prit le volant et se remit sur leur voie de circulation cet événement réveilla Sakura et fit sursauter Kiba.

- Bon sang, allons dans un motel pour aller dormir, se calma Sasuke

Tous acceptèrent ne voulant pas frôler la mort une troisième fois en une journée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire de route et le destin était clément avec nos voyageurs, il y a la piscine compris pour les chambres. Sasuke étant riche décida de payer la chambre mais une chambre de trois avec un lit double ce que la femme accepta facilement avec les jolis visages qu'elle avait devant elle. Lorsque les règlements pour la chambre furent donnés ils y montèrent au pas de course dans la chambre numéro 7 et mirent Naruto en caleçon pour l'emmener ensuite dans la piscine. Dès que le blond toucha l'eau il retrouva petit à petit l'usage de ses jambes et il sauta dans les profondeurs de l'eau sous le regard étonné de Sasuke et de Sakura.

- Mais il va se noyer, intervint la rose

- Non ne t'inquiète pas il a l'habitude de faire ça au lycée il s'isolait tout le temps pour aller à la piscine réfléchir il disait que c'est le seul endroit où il se sent bien et en sécurité et il ne va pas se noyer son record et de 15 minutes sous l'eau mais je crois qu'il peut faire plus, expliqua Kiba

- 15 minutes mais c'est énorme qui arriverait à tenir aussi longtemps? demanda Sakura

- Sakura je te rappelle que c'est le fils de Poséidon le dieu des océans donc c'est normal pour lui d'être comme ça, dit Sasuke, moi je peux rester dans les flammes sans jamais me brûler c'est dût à nos ascendances qu'on est comme cela et toi tu peux avoir une grande force détruire plusieurs choses sans jamais te fouler le poignet

- D'ailleurs Sakura en parlant de poignet tu te soignes pas? demanda Kiba

- Et ben j'ai du mal à me soigner toute seule, expliqua la rose

- Alors je vais te le soigner, ria une voix qui n'était autre que celle du blond

- Tu peux faire sa Naruto? dit Sakura

- Mais bien sur approche ton bras, pour l'instant Kiba prépare la télévision je veux voir les informations savoir où cela en est, dit sérieusement le Kitsune dont le châtain comprit de quoi il voulait parler

Sakura s'approcha de la piscine et tendit son bras au blond dès qu'ils se touchèrent un courant d'eau passa du bras de Naruto à celui de la rose en cicatrisant très vite sous les yeux ébahi de Sakura.

- Merci Naruto, remercia la rose

- De rien, sourit le blond qui sortit de l'eau et marchait de nouveau très bien

Sasuke lui tendit une serviette offerte par le motel. Naruto s'essuya le corps puis posa la question qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

- Dîtes-vous deux à quoi ressemblent vos parents dieux? demanda Naruto

- On ne sait pas, répondirent-ils en même temps

- C'est comme sa alors aucune progéniture ne connaît son parent dieu, s'écria le blond

- C'est une loi qui s'est instauré par Zeus qui interdit les dieux d'avoir le moindre contacte avec sa progéniture mortelle, expliqua Sasuke

- Elle est stupide cette loi je trouve, s'exclama le blond

- Moi aussi mais on peut rien faire malheureusement Naruto, renchérit Sakura

-Naruto! Hurla la voix de Kiba, t'avais raison il a du grabuge à ton sujet viens vite.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la chambre suivit de près par Sakura et Sasuke qui voulaient savoir de quoi parler le châtain à leur ami. Il regarda à la télévision et virent un homme encore plus affreux que la méduse on pouvait voir son nom qui était Gabriel VOSTY.

-_ Dîtes-moi Mr VOSTY pouvez-vous nous parler de votre fils Naruto UZUMAKI, _dit une journaliste

-_ Non Naruto n'est pas mon fils c'est mon beau fils je l'avais recueillit avec sa mère alors que le gosse n'avait que 3 ans mais depuis peu il a touché à la drogue, à l'alcool comme vous avez pu le sentir dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il m'a assommé avec son ami en béquille pour enlever sa mère cet homme est dangereux je peux l'affirmer_, répondit le gros

Dès cette phrase, Naruto eut marre et éteint la télévision en marmonnant un petit " _Ta gue**** sale porc répugnant _" que tout le monde entendu.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Osa demanda Sakura

- Asseyez-vous, Naruto va vous raconter, dit Kiba

Lorsqu'ils furent assit Naruto compta son récit.

- L'homme que vous venez de voir c'est mon beau père Gabriel VOSTY alias Gaby. Ma mère s'est mariée avec lui j'avais seulement 3 ans. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais mon instinct qui me disait de ne jamais rester près de lui donc je restais souvent vers ma mère mais cet homme refusait que je reste près d'elle et il eut comme plan de toujours l'appeler car il savait que j'avais peur de lui mais s'en vraiment le vouloir et mon hyper activité n'était pas encore développé à cet âge et Gaby en profitait. Un jour, alors que je m'entraînais à faire du vélo je me suis blessé au genou, ma mère l'a vu et voulait me soigner, cet homme était encore bourré après avoir perdu un autre travail et hurla à ma mère de venir ce qu'elle refusa en disant qu'elle me soignait il est rentré dans la salle de bain. Mon instinct m'hurlai encore de partir mais m'a mère restait près de moi et Gaby me gifla en disant que j'avais fait exprès de me blesser pour attirer l'attention de ma mère pour qu'elle reste près de moi, elle s'est énervé contre le porc répugnant en disant que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant que pour apprendre la vie il devait m'arriver certaines blessures de la vie courante et Gaby a vu rouge et nous sépara une autre fois de ma mère en me traînant dans ma chambre. J'entendais des coups partirent ma mère hurlait de douleur et moi je pouvais rien faire j'étais enfermé à clé dans la chambre que j'occupais l'odeur était principalement celle de Gaby du à la cigarette et à l'alcool environnement. Depuis ce jour, je me rebellais contre lui faisant naître mon hyper activité comme ont chaque demi-dieu et mon instinct me disait de tout faire pour protéger ma mère. Le jour, où l'a furie m'a attaqué ce fut le jour où Kiba a assommé Gaby qui me retenait moi et ma mère pour qu'on ne parte pas et on s'est enfuit, finit de dire Naruto sous le regard choqué de ses amis

- Désolé Naruto, cet homme est un monstre pourquoi ta mère s'est mariée avec lui? demanda Sakura outrée

- Parce que sa puanteur éloignait les créatures de notre monde, expliqua Kiba, elle a fait plein de sacrifice pour que Naruto arrive à là où il en ait aujourd'hui entre autre en vie

- J'avoue que contrairement à moi t'as pas eu une enfance facile, intervint Sasuke, vu qu'on est confidence pour confidence autant parler de notre enfance. Comme toi ma mère, Mikoto UCHIHA s'est mariée avec un homme mais contrairement à toi, il était riche et travailler dans un cabinet d'avocat, avec mon grand-frère Itachi qui est lui aussi d'Hadès mais il est trop vieux pour aller dans le camp même si des fois il y va pour simplement me dire bonjour. Cet homme qui nous a recueillit s'appelait Mattew LOCARTE, c'était le plus grand avocat des Etats-Unis mais il est mort lors d'un attentat. Ma mère toucha l'héritage alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé et chaque été, elle m'emmena à Konoha depuis que j'ai 6 ans et elle ne s'est jamais remariée. Donc cela fait, 8 ans que je côtoie ce camp tout le monde me prend pour une sorte de prince du à mes origines mais sachez que je déteste vraiment cette histoire du fait des origines de mes parents et que je sois selon Jiraya " rare " donc je suis content de ne plus être le seul dans cette situation.

- Je vois en gros on t'énervait quand on était comme ça, résuma Sakura

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point vos piaillements m'énervaient, renchérit le brun, en tout cas je trouve qu'on est devenu très proche tous les quatre comme si on était destiné à se connaître.

- Si cela se trouve on se connaissait dans une autre vie moi je parie qu'on était des ninjas, ria Naruto

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la stupidité du blond en sortant plein de bêtise du genre que certain dieu était des Hokage dans un village de Konoha. Sakura était une folle qui pense qu'elle une seule chance de sortir avec le beau brun. Les trois demi-dieux font partie de l'équipe numéro 7 comme le numéro de la chambre. Naruto disait que Kyubi était un puissant démon et qu'il possédait 9 queues et qu'on l'a scellé dans son bide pour le punir d'avoir attaqué le village. Sasuke toujours populaire auprès des filles veut accomplir une vengeance et décide de partir du village, son chat Sharingan est en réalité des pupilles héréditaire du clan UCHIHA et pour finir le côté chien de Kiba s'appelait Akamaru et qu'il le portait toujours sur sa tête.

L'horloge affichait maintenant 1 heure du matin, tout le monde se coucha pour reprendre des forces. Sakura dormait dans un lit simple comme Kiba. Seul Naruto et Sasuke dormait dans le lit double. Quand soudain un éclair déchira le ciel faisant sursauter le blond qui se blottit contre le brun surprit lui aussi par la foudre. Le châtain et la rose eux ne comprirent pas.

- Je croyais que l'éclair était volé, paniqua Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi ce n'est pas normal, renchérit Kiba, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé le voleur

- Oui mais faut toujours aller sauver la mère de Naru, intervint Sakura

- Naru? Demandèrent les trois garçons synchronisés

- Bah je trouve cela mignon comment tu trouves Sasu, rajouta la rose

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous donnes des surnoms Sakura? demanda le dit Sasu

- Cela m'évitera de t'appelais Sasuke-kun et je trouve que sa te va bien, sourit la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il n'a eu qu'un seul éclair et que cela n'a pas continué, intervint Naru

Après que le blond en parla ils remarquèrent qu'effectivement il n'avait pas d'éclair supplémentaire mais un lever de soleil. En conséquence, le quatuor décidèrent de lever le voile pour reprendre la route jusqu'au Nevada laissant certain problème derrière eux mais restèrent soucieux par rapport à l'éclair qu'ils ont eu quelques temps auparavant.

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le quatuor arriva enfin à destination qui était le Parthénon d'Athéna au Nevada. Ils pénétrèrent où des centaines de visiteurs marchaient dans le hall. Au milieu se trouver une grande statue portant une armure grecque avec au niveau de la poitrine des serpents pour parler de sa victoire contre méduse. Elle portait un grand diadème où au centre se trouvait une pierre bleu que Naruto reconnu étant les perles qu'ils cherchent et fit signe au autre de regarder en haut et tout le monde vit la pierre.

- Bon pour l'instant c'est facile enfin en autre, dit Kiba

- Facile va grimper la statue tout seul et cet endroit et bourré de touriste, s'écria Sakura

- On a qu'à y aller la nuit avec un plan sur qui nous permettra de récupérer la perle, dit calmement Naruto

- Allons-y il nous reste 3 semaines avant le solstice d'été on n'est pas à quelques heures près, ajouta Sasuke

Et ils partirent pour revenir le soir même avec un plan. En entrant le matin, Naruto eut l'idée de prendre un plan du musée avec les plans des conduits d'évacuation et en passant devant le guichet il vit les tours de garde des gardiens et remarqua que dans le hall il en un mais à 2 heures du matin laissant ainsi les employés faire le ménage, ce qui fit rire ses amis en voyant Naruto sérieux en se demandant vraiment si dans une autre vie il n'était pas un ninja, récupérer le plan des conduits et les heures de garde du Parthénon enfin il a dit que pour les conduits d'évacuation il avait demandé à Kyubi d'aller les chercher.

La nuit tomba et le quatuor commença leur opération à 22 heures 30. Ils passèrent par les conduits pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, grâce à la flamme de Sasuke, ils arrivèrent sans problème à destination. Chacun entrèrent dans un cabinet avec un gros bruit de la part des béquilles de Kiba. Ils avancèrent vers le hall et virent 6 laveurs travailler avec des casques de musique sur la tête.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et prévint silencieusement Sasuke d'un regard expliquant qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il ne savait pas de où cela venait. Sasuke prit son arbalète sous les critiques de Kiba et Sakura. Le brun tira sur les 6 travailleurs.

- Mais t'es malade mon gars tu n'étais pas obligé de les tuer, s'écria Kiba paniqué

- Ils sont simplement endormis on n'allait pas faire la suite devant eux Naruto utilise l'ordinateur portable pour appeler Kabuto, dit Sasuke

Naruto avait déjà tout commencé lorsque le brun s'occupait des laveurs appelant Kabuto qui répondit de suite

- Kabuto on aurait besoin de ton aide comment marche les converses volantes? demanda le blond en mettant les chaussures

- Tu dois prendre de la vitesse comme sur une piste d'envole, répondit Kabuto en raccrochant

Naruto se concentra et se mit à courir et les ailes batifolaient jusqu'à le porter dans les airs mais n'arrivant pas à très bien le contrôler atterrit au niveau de la poitrine de la déesse, il s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber. Les petites ailes blanches papillonnaient dans le vide poussant un peu plus Naruto vers le haut, confiant il lâcha prise et se tint dans les airs arrivant à près à contrôler la trajectoire. Le blond arriva enfin au diadème et décrocha la perle incrustait et rejoint ses amis en douceur. Atterrissant au sol, le Kitsune ressentit les mêmes frissons dont Sasuke remarqua sentant lui aussi un problème.

- Bravo Naruto tu as bien géré, félicita Kiba

Tout d'un coup, les 6 laveurs que Sasuke avait endormis, se présentèrent devant eux. Le brun se dit que cela n'est pas normal le somnifère devait durer un peu plus longtemps il se tourna vers Naruto et vit que ce dernier retenait des frissons, le ténébreux comprit qu'il faut être très prudent.

- Nous vous attendions Naruto UZUMAKI, dirent les 6 hommes d'une même voix, donnez- nous l'éclair

- Écoutez ! Pour la centième fois je n'ai pas cet éclair dont vous parlez, hurla le blond

Les hommes fondirent devant eux se regroupant en une créature à 6 têtes de dragon. Sakura cria de se cacher derrière les colonnes.

- Faîtes attention c'est l'Hydre un monstre à 6 têtes dont l'une d'elle crache du feu, expliqua la rose

Naruto sortit l'épée stylo et le bouclier en bronze de Kabuto. Et utilisa les converses ailés pour combattre le monstre avec le soutien de Sasuke qui lançait des boules de feu à la tête qui crache elle-même du feu. Le blond arma son épée près à en découdre avec son adversaire, il coupa la tête de l'hydre qui lance les flammes déstabilisant la créature.

- C'est bon on est tiré en gros d'affaire non? demanda Naruto

- Naru tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses… Quand tu coupes une tête de l'Hydre deux autres prennent sa place, s'écria Sakura

- Et tu ne pouvais pas dire ça avant que je fasse une boulette pareil, s'exclama le blond

L'Hydre se releva avec maintenant 7 têtes dont 2 crachent du feu donnant du fil à retordre à Sasuke pour y maîtriser le monstre qui attaqua Naruto avec sa tête en envoyant valser le petit Kitsune qui perdit la perle juste au dessus d'une plaque d'égout à côté de la statue d'Athéna, il reprit vite connaissance et fila vers la plaque pour récupérer la pierre mais l'Hydre cracha ses flammes obligeant le blond à se cacher derrière la statue pour éviter de finir brûler. Naruto passa légèrement la tête mais fut vite attaquer par le monstre, évitant de justesse l'assaut de la créature. Le blond regarda vite les alentours sentant l'Hydre se rapprocher de lui, il vit un lavabo et se concentra et le fit exploser pour faire sortir un grand jet d'eau qui se forma en un grand mur le protégeant des attaques pyro du monstre. Le fils de Poséidon récupéra la pierre et eut une idée de comment vaincre son adversaire et courut vers le sac de Kiba et trouva la tête de Méduse. Naruto ordonna à tout le monde de fermer les yeux et releva les lunettes de soleil de la femme serpent. Après quelques secondes, il remit les lunettes sur les yeux autorisant ses amis à de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. L'Hydre était entièrement pétrifiée au plus grand soulagement du quatuor qui félicita Naruto de l'avoir vaincu et Sasuke de la part de Naruto pour avoir essayer de l'aider avec les flammes du monstre étant lui-même pyromane grâce à son père. Les aventuriers repartirent pour la route récupérer l'avant dernière perle avant d'atteindre le royaume d'Orochimaru. La prochaine destination était le grand canyon dans la vallée de la mort. Ils partirent plus déterminer que jamais à sauver la mère de Naruto et résoudre cette histoire d'éclair volé se demandant si ce n'est pas le blond qui l'a pris alors qui était-ce? Et que signifiait l'éclair du matin qu'ils avaient remarqué si Zeus l'avait récupéré plus personne devait continuer la chasse à l'éclair, cela ne présager rien de bon pour la suite se dit le quatuor qui repartir dans la camionnette rouge pour leur prochaine escale.

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Ceci est un chapitre totalement hors histoire de Percy Jackson mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez et merci pour les rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le quatuor partit pour la vallée de la mort en prenant beaucoup de précaution de l'eau, du chocolat chaud, du bois, des nouveaux tee-shirt orange pour Naruto, rouge pour Sasuke car le noir attire le soleil, rose pour Sakura et vert pour Kiba, de la crème soleil, de la nourriture, des sacs de couchage, des manteaux, des gants et des sacs à dos plus grands pour porter tous cela qui laisseront dans la voiture. Sasuke expliqua à Sakura et Kiba que lui et Naruto ressentaient les choses lorsqu'il y avait un danger à proximité comme avec la Méduse et l'Hydre mais avec le dernier c'était seulement des frissons rajouta le blond en disant que avec la femme serpent c'était pire, cela lui valut un câlin de la rose qui s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et d'une tape sur l'épaule de Kiba qui demanda pardon à son tour mais Naruto leur répondit que se n'était pas de leur faute s'il n'avait rien remarqué car depuis longtemps il essaie de contenir ses instincts de Kitsune cela lui a valut une petite tape sur le front de Sasuke qui lui répliqua qu'il n'avait pas à abandonné ce que sa mère lui avait transmit dans ses gènes juste parce que le blond veut être courageux alors qu'il l'est déjà.

Le silence était pesant dans la camionnette. Sakura regardait la fenêtre se remémorant leurs divers combat, Naruto assit sur les genoux de Sasuke ne sachant pas comment renouveler la conversation avec ce dernier, le brun lui réfléchit à moyen de s'excuser auprès du blond pour lui avoir parlé comme il a fait et Kiba qui conduit en sentant la tension auprès de ses voisins de banquette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit hôtel pour passer la nuit dans un lit confortable dont Sasuke paya encore sous les remarques de Naruto qui voulait l'aider à payer une part des finances mais le brun refusa en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Chacun dormirent dans le lit sauf le blond qui laissa des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ne supportant plus cela, il se leva décider à trouver la perle par lui même ainsi que de sauver sa mère. Naruto sortit en douce sans réveiller ses amis priant pour qu'ils n'aillent pas le chercher. Il était accompagné de Kyubi qui grandit à vue d'œil prenant la taille du blond. Le renard demanda à son maître de monter sur son dos et ils partirent.

Le lendemain dans l'hôtel, tout le monde se réveilla près à partir. Sakura essaya de réveiller Naruto en vain, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce puis Sasuke vit la scène et commença à paniquer, il tira la couette ne voyant que des coussins prenant les formes du blond. Le trio partit à leur tour pour retrouver le fugueur.

Du côté de ce dernier, il s'était endormi sur le dos de son renard, fatigué de sa fugue de la veille. Le blond priait pour que ses amis ne le suivent dans son périple pour sauver sa mère d'Orochimaru. Il fit un drôle de rêve, il était avec Sasuke, ce dernier était sur lui et il... Il l'embrassait.

Naruto semblait choqué le brun destinait à être une personne froide et hautaine l'embrassait et on pouvait lire une expression que le blond ne crut jamais voir dans son regard sombre il avait de l'amour, de l'inquiétude et aussi du désir, 3 sentiments bien distingue dans ses prunelles. Naruto se sentit défaillir et laisser ses nouveaux sentiments prendre le dessus et participa au baiser dans une danse enflammer et provocatrice. La langue de Sasuke demanda l'accès à la cavité buccale du blond qui ouvrit sans se poser de question entrainant un combat pour savoir qui dominera la danse. La victoire fut finalement donnée au ténébreux ne voulant pas que l'autre le domine.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut sentant son ami renard s'arrêter soudainement sur un début de canyon qui fit sourire le blond mais un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter sur place, il se retourna pour voir une camionnette rouge et le Kitsune n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui c'était, demandant à Kyubi dit aller en donnant un petit biscuit à son animal qui sauta sur une roche au dessus du vide, le renard se concentrait pour ne pas tomber lui et son maître dans le ravin. Le renard sauta de pierre en pierre et s'arrêta en entendant des portes claquaient dont son passager se retourna. Le blond reconnut facilement Kiba, Sakura et Sasuke dont il se mit à rougit se rappelant du rêve.

- Naruto revient c'est trop dangereux! hurla Sakura

- C'est moi ou Kyubi a grandit, essaya de changer de sujet Kiba en évitant de regarder où était son ami

- Reviens Naruto! s'écria la rose tellement effrayé qu'elle n'a pas entendu la question du châtain

Sasuke en douce activa ses pouvoirs de Neko pour rejoindre le blond selon lui suicidaire. Naruto continua la route s'en s'occuper de ses compagnons et encouragea Kyubi mentalement. Ils atteignirent la falaise d'en face sous les soulagements de Sakura un peu moins effrayer que lorsqu'elle vit que Sasuke faisait pareil que le blond, la rose manqua de s'évanouir. Le brun toucha lui aussi la falaise.

- Oïe! Usuratonkashi revient là, s'énerva Sasuke

Naruto se retourna et vit le brun à quelques centimètres de lui il se mit soudain à rougir.

- Va-t'en c'est mon problème que je dois régler ne me suivait pas je me dois d'y arriver, dit Naruto, et je ne suis pas Usuratonkashi

- Ton problème nous concerne aussi sache-le tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir comme ça et je t'appelle comme je veux car monsieur a faillit faire une jolie chute, renchérit Sasuke, pourquoi tu es parti comme cela Naruto?

- Je n'avais pas envie de vous impliquer dans cette histoire on a faillit mourir plusieurs fois par ma faute et... Je pensais que tu voulais plus me parler à cause de notre dispute concernant mes instincts de Kitsune que je voulais contenir, alors vas-y rigole si tu veux, s'écria le blond

- Naruto je voulais m'excuser pour se que j'avais dit je ne pensais pas que cela t'avais autant infecté mais tu sais si t'as cela c'est pour une raison et beaucoup de personne aimerait être comme toi pouvoir sentir un danger, expliqua le brun, pardonne-moi

Naruto n'en crus pas ses oreilles Sasuke s'était excusé pour lui avoir dit ça il était heureux sans savoir pourquoi, puis l'image du baiser dans son rêve revint à la surface le rendant plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Sa va Naruto? demanda Sasuke

- Oui c'est juste qu'il fait chaud, sourit le blond

Kyubi commença à grogner contre quelque chose, tendit que l'instinct de protection de Naruto se réveilla d'un coup, Sasuke quant à lui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, un cri perça le ciel fonçant droit sur les deux humains plus précisément sur le brun. Le blond sentant l'attaque enleva son ami du passage dans un saut dont la chose les évita de peu. Les deux amis virent mieux leur assaillant c'est une créature à tête, pattes et ailes d'aigle et un corps de lion elle retourna à l'assaut mais Kyubi s'interposa entre en lui mordant la queue et l'envoyant loin de son maître. Sakura et Kiba arrivèrent enfin et virent la créature et la rose hurla

- C'est un griffon!

- Tu es sur de toi? demanda Kiba

- Aucun doute là dessus, dit Sakura elle vit ses deux autres amis et courut jusqu'à eux, sa va tous les deux?

- Merci Naruto tu vois qu'il t'a servit ton instinct, sourit Sasuke

Le blond rougit au niveau de comment ils étaient positionné cela ressembler à son rêve mais les grognements de Kyubi le ramena à la réalité. Ils se levèrent et virent le griffon regarda méchamment le renard. La bête courra à vive allure sur l'animal de Naruto mais fut intercepter par un coup de poing phénoménal de Sakura qui atterrit sur sa tête et l'envoya de nouveau loin.

- Il faut lui couper la tête c'est le seul moyen de sans débarrasser, expliqua la rose

Naruto sortit son stylo qui d'un clic se transforma en épée de bronze se tenant prêt à affronter le griffon. Ce dernier essaya un nouvel assaut sur ses adversaires lors de son avancé il fut remit violemment au sol avec un renard sur lui montrant ses crocs acérer. Pendant que Kyubi tenait fermement le griffon Naruto en profita pour lui couper la tête qui roula au sol. Le renard relâcha le corps inerte de la créature hybride pour aller vers son maître lui prouvant qu'il n'a rien. Kyubi reprit soudain sa taille de renardeau dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol chaud de la falaise, sombrant ainsi dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Voilà la suite, merci pour les rewiews cela très plaisir, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sur les genoux de Sasuke qui le regardait.

- Sa va Naruto? demanda Sasuke

- Oui merci mais qu'est-il arrivé, je me souviens du griffon qu'on a battu et puis Kyubi avait repris sa taille de renardeau et puis le trou noir, dit Naruto

- Tu t'es évanouie Naru on pense que par ta volonté et tes pouvoirs de Kitsune tu as fait grandir Kyubi mais tu l'as laissé transformer trop longtemps et cela à du t'épuiser, expliqua Sakura

- Et la perle? demanda le blond

- Elle était sur le griffon donc on l'a et maintenant on part pour Las Vegas, sourit Kiba

- D'accord encore désolé pour tout à l'heure de vous avoir fait faux bond, s'excusa Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas l'important c'est que tu vas bien et puis si on ne voulait pas t'accompagner on serait partit depuis longtemps je trouve vraiment que tu as beaucoup de courage Naruto mais laisse un peu les autres t'épauler, sourit chaleureuse Sakura

- Hn, lui rendit Naruto

Le soir arriva et ils pénétrèrent dans la cité du jeu Las Vegas pour la destination du lotus casino. En sortant de la voiture, Kiba était tout excité de faire des jeux vite réprimander par ses amis lui expliquant qu'il devait impérativement trouver la perle. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement entouré de couleur et de personnes. Kiba était encore plus remonté que lorsqu'il était dans la camionnette leur sac sur le dos. Quatre serveuses arrivèrent vers notre quatuor et leur proposèrent une spécialité maison du nom de fleur de lotus. Ils y prirent, mangèrent et se sentirent soudain bizarre. Ils commencèrent à rigoler même Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

- On était venu faire quoi déjà? demanda Sasuke

- Je ne sais plus, ria Sakura un peu shooter, sans doute pour rigoler

- Je croyais qu'on faisait une quête importante, sourit Naruto, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

- M'en souvient pas, rigola Sakura

Kiba émit hululement le loup

- Allez ! Les amis allons jouer, s'extasia le loup

- D'accord alors allons nous amuser, conclus Naruto repris dans un fou rire

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent à jouer ensemble dont ils gagnèrent beaucoup de jeux

Sakura était partit se faire masser

Kiba lui se faisait manucurer en lui mettant du vernis et lustrer ses ongles avec Kyubi qui lui se faisait lustrer son pelage de rêve selon les esthéticiennes. Puis à la fin de la séance les deux se mirent à danser devant leurs trois amis qui les encourageaient.

Lorsque Naruto alla manger une autre fleur de lotus il entendit une voix qu'il lui dit de ne pas la manger qu'elle engourdissait les sens.

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit Naruto à Sasuke

- Ok on se rejoint plus tard, sourit le brun

Naruto regarda autour de lui et un jeu attitra son regard " Streets fire "

- Tu joues à Streets fire c'est bien, dit Naruto à un homme blond aux cheveux longs

- Ouai tu l'as déjà vu? demanda l'homme

- Oui je l'ai en DVD, répondit Naruto

- DVD c'est quoi un DVD? fit l'homme, pour moi c'est le meilleur film de l'année

- De l'année? S'étonna le petit blond

- Oui 1976, répondit l'homme comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente

Naruto le regarda bizarre avant de le laisser. Il arriva vers les jeux de pari et vit à la roulette la perle turquoise le ramenant à la réalité ainsi que les souvenirs de pourquoi ils étaient venus dans ce casino

" Oh bon sang ma mère " pensa paniquer Naruto

Il partit vite chercher ses amis ressentant de nouveau un danger à proximité ses fleurs de lotus embrouiller son instinct de Kitsune et à son avis celui de Neko de Sasuke. Beaucoup de serveuse lui proposait ces fleurs mais il refusa net et il trouva le brun avec Sakura entrain de danser sur la piste il se dépêcha d'aller les voir.

- Tiens Naru tu viens danser avec nous, sourit Sakura

- T'as vu comme on s'amuse, rigola Sasuke

- Non on ne s'amuse pas, s'énerva Naruto en balançant leur fleur de lotus au loin, venez allons chercher Kyubi et Kiba

Il les trouva entourer de filles

- Kiba on doit partir maintenant, dit sérieusement Naruto

- Aller mec ne fait pas ton rabats joie je vais me marier, sourit Kiba sous les yeux attendrit de Sasuke et Sakura d'ailleurs le brun s'agenouilla devant Naruto

- Vu qu'on parle de faire un mariage Naruto veux-tu m'épouser

Cela fit grandir les yeux du blond comme des soucoupes

- Mais réveillez bon sang, s'énerva Naruto en leur balançant à tous les trois un bon verre qui fit un effet immédiat, écouter moi maintenant ces fleurs nous rendaient dépendant de cette endroit nous obligeant à rester ici

- Oh merde, s'exclama Sakura réveillé

Les responsables du casino se précipitèrent vers eux

- Bon sang on doit se tirer et au plus vite, paniqua Naruto en se mettant à courir vers la perle

Sakura avait récupéré Kyubi qui dormait dans un coin tranquille. Sasuke suivait Naruto

- Naruto pour tout à l'heure... fit Sasuke mais fut couper par un plus tard du blond

Ils arrivèrent vers la salle des paris et prirent la perle pour vite filer en prenant la ravissante voiture de luxe noir à l'entrée du casino et filèrent le plus loin de cette endroit. Ils virent sur un panneau qu'il était le 20 Juin

- Attendez! On était le 1 Juin comment peut-on être le 20? Paniqua Naruto

- Non Naruto demain on est bien le 21 on est resté là-bas 19 jours

- Tant que sa je pensais que cela faisait quelques heures, dit Kiba

- On est rentré chez les mangeurs de lotus leur but et d'attirer des personnes pour qu'il reste dedans pendant longtemps ils font ça depuis l'Antiquité, expliqua Sakura

- Euh Naruto, fit Sasuke

- T'inquiète d'après ce que j'ai compris ces fleurs engourdissent nos sens même nos instincts d'esprits animaux même Kyubi s'est fait avoir alors ne t'excuses pas pour m'avoir demandé en mariage je suis même sur que ces filles que Kiba a demandé en mariage dès qu'elles se réveilleront l'auront oubliées

- Hey mec ce n'est pas gentil, pleura le loup

- Mais comment as-tu su Naruto ? demanda Sakura

- J'ai entendu une voix qui me disait de ne pas manger la fleur et j'ai vu un homme jouant à « Streets fire » disant que c'était le meilleur film de l'année 1976 et c'était impossible on est en 2010 et le pire le pauvre homme ne connaissait pas les DVD, expliqua Naruto, et en voyant la perle tout m'est revenu

- Et bien on doit dire qu'on n'était pas extraordinaire cette fois, répliqua Sasuke

- Comment ça Sasuke ? demanda la rose

- On sait avoir comme des bleus, répondit le brun, si Naruto ne nous avait pas réveillé on aurait laissé la guerre se déclenchait sans qu'on s'en rend compte de la gravité de la situation

- Sakura ! C'est quoi la prochaine destination ? Intervint Kiba

- Attends ! Je regarde, dit la rose en prenant la carte, c'est à Hollywood

- On y sera dans 3 heures, fit le châtain en souriant, ou peut-être moins avec ce bolide qu'on a pris au casino

Le loup appuya sur l'accélérateur de la voiture direction Hollywood pour aller voir Orochimaru et sauver la mère de Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé c'est très gentil... Ceci est l'avant-dernière chapitre de ce premier tome le voleur de foudre, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le quatuor arriva enfin devant le panneau Hollywood à L.A. Ils cherchèrent un indice leur certifiant qu'il était vraiment devant la demeure d'Orochimaru. Mais rien. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre comme des nuages d'orage

- C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Sasuke, les nuages sont sombres sans aucun éclair alors on a bien de continuer Zeus n'a pas récupéré son éclair et il est prêt au combat...

- Les mecs regardaient, intervint Sakura montrant le panneau Hollywood, c'est du grec... Notre langue natale à tous les demi-dieux seuls nous pouvons y traduire

- On est sur la bonne voie, s'exclama Naruto, et c'est écrit quoi?

- _Malheur a toutes les âmes dépravées,_ lit la rose

Soudain, un passage dans la roche se forma, laissant apparaître un tunnel. Le quatuor si engouffra

- Ma belle voiture, pleura Kiba

- Ne pleure pas après tout c'est une voiture volée dans un casino remplit de personne totalement tarée, répliqua Sasuke

L'endroit était vraiment lugubre des centaines de lampions enflammé guider leur chemin. Naruto ne se sentait vraiment mal tandis que Sasuke avait l'impression de revivre. Il ressentait toutes les énergies de cet endroit. Sakura elle restait sur ses gardes prêtes à en découdre avec la moindre personne qui servirait d'obstacle. Kiba trouvait l'endroit vraiment lugubre et il se dit que vraiment il devrait se payer un décorateur d'intérieur

- Pourquoi je me sens faible, souffla difficilement Naruto vite épauler par Sasuke

- Cet endroit et proche des enfers. Orochimaru s'est réfugié aux enfers car il était exilé par Zeus il y a longtemps, expliqua le brun, et ton corps préféré l'eau à la chaleur d'un volcan

- Regardez là-bas, dit Sakura en pointant son doigt vers une personne

Naruto sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir l'échine. L'homme était vêtu d'une longue cape déchirée noire. Sa peau donnait l'impression de tomber en landau, elle était aussi pâle que la mort. L'inconnu était immobile à coté d'une barque créant en vieux bois. Kyubi cracha devant ce personnage tandis que Sharingan restait sur l'épaule de son maître à contempler l'individu. Sakura avait un drôle de pressentiment sur ce personnage. Kiba sourit peut-être que cet homme pourra enfin changer le décor plutôt flippant des enfers

La tête de l'homme se tourna violemment sur le quatuor qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'individu réagisse. Ses yeux étaient rouges tellement rouges qu'on avait l'impression que son sang avait atteint l'iris. Il était plutôt âgé, des centaines de ride parsemé son visage, il avait le nez assez gros, il sourit dévoilant des dents jaunes et pointues

- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda l'homme

- On voudrait voir Orochimaru, dit Sasuke

- Seul les morts peuvent être ici... Mourrez et revenez, énonça-t-il

- On ne va pas _mourir_ et _revenir_ seulement pour ses moches yeux, laissez-moi m'en occuper, intervint Kiba, il faut payer notre passeur... Regardez-moi! Hey mon ami!

Kiba tendit sa main comme pour lui demander d'en taper cinq

- Ok je vois que tu ne connais pas. Ouai c'est bien... Bon tu aimes les morts alors voilà quelques uns que tu reconnaîtras facilement, sourit Kiba en sortant des billets de son porte-monnaie, alors je te donne George Washington, Roosevelt et regarde qui je te mets en prime Benjamin Franklin en pourboire car vous devez acheter un décorateur d'intérieur car c'est vraiment trop glauque ici

Le loup posa l'argent dans la main du passeur. Les billets se consumèrent immédiatement en nuage de cendre. Cet acte révolta Kiba qui se demanda s'il ne devait pas tuer le con*** qui a fait cramer son argent.

- Attendez! Les dragmes... Après tout c'est de l'argent de l'Antiquité peut-être qu'on pourra le payer, dit Naruto difficilement en prenant l'argent de sa poche pour le donner au passeur. Ce dernier prit les pièces qui ne partirent pas en cendre

- Montez! dit l'homme

Le quatuor monta dans la barque et le passeur donna une pastille à Naruto

- Ceci est pour vous... Vous en aurez besoin pour vous sentir mieux aux enfers, dit le passeur

Le blond regarda le truc étrangement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Le goût était très amer pire que les endives ou les médicaments qu'on trouve à la pharmacie.

Bizarrement Naruto se sentait mieux. L'air devenait plus respirable que lorsqu'il était rentré dans cet endroit. La barque avança sur l'eau avec lenteur tandis qu'elle traversa un petit portail. Le décor passa de lugubre à celui d'effrayant. Des flammes jaillissaient du sol créant des effusions. Des centaines de cris retentissaient aux oreilles du quatuor. Sakura mit sa main devant sa main devant toute cette horreur

- Ce sont les âmes déchus qui méritent de vivre dans la souffre et le désespoir, dit le passeur

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui mira le paysage avec une certaine crainte... Kiba était surpris de la tournure des choses... Il ne s'attendait pas à se que l'enfer soit aussi effrayant des écœurants. Toutes ses âmes qui hurlaient à l'aide tandis qu'elles brûlaient dans les flammes. Des centaines d'objets flottaient autour d'eux datant d'époque différente... Naruto regarda l'une d'elle, c'était une montre à gousset en or massif.

- Ceci est le dépotoir. Tous les rêves des humains se trouvent ici dans cette mare d'objet aussi inutile les uns que les autres, expliqua le passeur

Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'était préparée à vivre l'enfer dans l'enfer mais elle ignorait que c'était un endroit vraiment horrible. Sasuke regardait devant lui, un frisson le prit, au fond de lui, il n'était pas du tout rassuré devant un tel paysage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immense château. Naruto ne put l'empêcher de le comparer au château des enfers dans le jeu "Heroes 3". Des tours sombres où quelques lumières filtraient au travers des meurtrières. Des centaines de fontaine de feu, des chiens de partout...

Le passeur les déposa devant le château. Le quatuor s'avança dans le hall une fontaine de feu. Soudain, deux chiens arrivèrent vers eux ils ressemblaient à des gros rats avec des crocs acérés comme des rasoirs. Kyubi se mit devant son maître et cracha devant les chiens des enfers de même que Sharingan pour Sasuke. Une femme rousse intervint éloignant les canidés. Leur sauveur avait de longs cheveux roux presque de la même teinte que la mère de Naruto. Des yeux rouges de la même couleur que ses cheveux avec des lunettes noirs. Elle était vêtue d'un polo violet ainsi qu'un short noir.

- Bienvenu dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, sourit la rousse, je ne me nomme Karin je suis la dame de compagnie de Orochimaru

- Dîtes-moi pourquoi ces chiens nous ont attaqué on est en quelque sorte ses invités, s'exclama Kiba

- Ils sentent la présence d'un autre animal, répondit Karin

- Génial ils ont sentis mon odeur de loup, marmonna le loup

- Tiens un loup-garou cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu une seule visite d'une personne de ta race, chantonna la rousse, suivez-moi je vous emmène chez Orochimaru mais faîtes attention il a la visite de quelqu'un

Karin conduit le quatuor jusque dans une salle richement décorée à l'intérieur il y avait un homme assis sur son fauteuil réfléchissant.

- Voilà nos invités, dit Karin

L'homme se retourna. Naruto était surpris de voir un "homme" avec de longs cheveux noirs... Des yeux jaunes fendus comme un serpent. Il portait une sorte de robe grise avec des manches verts kaki. Il avait une grosse ceinture violette attachée en nœud marin dans le dos. Kiba faillit rire en voyant la tenue extralucide de leur hôte

- Attendez! Vous êtes Orochimaru? L'Orochimaru? S'étonna le loup

- Oui c'est moi, siffla l'individu sortant une grande langue dans ses lèvres, tu dois être Naruto UZUMAKI c'est étonnant comme tu ressembles à ton paternel. Tiens mais je vois que tu n'es pas seul tu es avec Sasuke UCHIHA le fils de Hadès et de Sakura HARUNO une fille d'Athéna, c'est plutôt drôle ce que le hasard peut faire.

- Bon sang je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Orochimaru ressemble à ça moi, chuchota Kiba seulement leur opposant entendit

- Ah bon tu voulais peut-être que je ressemble à ceci, sourit-il se transformant en énorme serpent de feu comme à la colonie

- Non c'est bon... Gardez votre look drag queen, paniqua le loup

Orochimaru reprit sa forme originelle sous les soupires de Karin qui en avait des sautes d'humeur du serpent

- Approche Naruto, j'imagine que tu as sur toi l'éclair de Sarutobi alias Zeus, sourit Orochimaru

- Euh... Je n'ai pas l'éclair... Je ne suis pas le voleur de foudre dont tout le monde croit... Je suis simplement Naruto

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

- Et bien en voyant que je n'étais pas le voleur de foudre... Vous aurez pu libérer ma mère, expliqua le blond

- Oui... Mais ME PRENDRAIS-TU POUR UN IMBECILE, JE SUIS OROCHIMARU SOIT TU ME DONNES LECLAIR OU DIS ADIEU A TA MERE! Cria le serpent en prenant une sphère d'os pour l'écraser au sol

Les os se décomposèrent pour ne former que du sable... Qui petit à petit s'envola dans les airs formant une belle femme rousse. Naruto la reconnut immédiatement et il lâcha ses affaires de bronze au sol violemment pour courir vers sa mère...

- Maman... Tu m'as manqué, dit le blond qui pleurait à moitié, je te demande pardon si... J'avais su...

- Chut je suis là Naruto...

Soudain, un éclair résonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Sasuke, Sakura et Kiba allèrent vers Naruto et Kushina

- C'est pareil que dans la chambre, remarqua la rose

Sasuke remarqua que quelque chose clochait ils étaient aux enfers donc logiquement il n'y avait aucun éclair. Le brun remarqua une fente dans le bouclier de bronze de Naruto avec des petits éclairs y sortaient... Le fils d'Hadès écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant l'éclair originel de Zeus. Mais malheureusement pour eux Orochimaru le remarqua aussi et il prit l'éclair qui était dans le bouclier

- Menteur, ria le serpent

Naruto n'en revenait pas mais comment l'éclair s'est-il retrouvé dans le bouclier?

- Mais ce n'est pas moi... Et puis ce bouclier n'est même pas à...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge... Voilà l'explication Kabuto s'est servit d'eux pour emmener l'éclair à Orochimaru... Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Il avait bien dit qu'il était allé chez les Dieux, il avait prit les chaussures volantes de Hermès... Seul quelqu'un qui soit allé voir l'Olympe pouvait savoir que Hermès avait pleins de converse volante... Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par Kabuto

- C'est Kabuto le voleur de foudre, souffla Naruto

Sakura écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation de son ami puis elle se dit que c'est quand même logique. Sasuke se maudit de ne pas avoir plus tôt le vrai visage du gris. Kiba ne dit rien trop sublimer par la beauté de Karin... Kushina ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation.

Soudain, Orochimaru ouvrit un portail derrière eux, des centaines d'âmes cherchant leur pitance

- Vous avez l'éclair maintenant laisser nous partir, paniqua Naruto

- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça? Ria Orochimaru, Karin amène les chiens

Cette dernière les appela. Les chiens des enfers encerclaient les cinq humains prit au piège entre le portail des âmes et les chiens qui étaient prêt à les dévorer

Orochimaru voyait avec délice ses invités prit au piège

Kyubi attaqua les chiens qui s'en prenaient à Naruto tandis que Sharingan griffait n'importe qui, qui essayer de s'approcher de trop prêt de Sasuke. Ce dernier devait réfléchir vite à un moyen de sortir tout le monde de là. Sakura paniqua en voyant les bêtes s'approchaient d'elle. Ses poings étaient prêts à frapper n'importe lequel qui essayerait de la mordre. Kushina voulait aider son fils mais malheureusement elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Kiba était en position d'attaque prête à en découdre avec les canidés.

Soudain, Karin prit l'éclair de Zeus des mains d'Orochimaru, ce dernier rigola voyant la stupidité de la scène. Mais la rousse jeta un violent éclair sur le torse du serpent qui s'évanouie. La jeune femme ferma le portail et dispersa rapidement les chiens.

Elle s'assit prêt de Orochimaru souriante.

- Il ne se souviendra de rien, s'exclama Karin

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? demanda Naruto

- Parce que Orochimaru est un grand psychopathe. Zeus enfin Sarutobi m'avait confié la mission de le surveiller. Il soupçonnait Orochimaru de vouloir l'éclair. Après tout Orochimaru a toujours voulu la destruction de l'Olympe depuis qu'il s'est fait exilé à cause de ses pratiques illicites. Ce type est vraiment répugnant dans tous les sens du terme. Allez-y et Naruto emmène ta mère loin d'ici et moi je resterai seule à surveiller ce sale type pour l'éternité...

Naruto sortit les perles et écarquilla les yeux... Il n'y avait que quatre perles et ils sont cinq...

- Il semblerait que l'un de vous doit rester ici, dit Karin

- Je vais rester, dit Naruto

- Quoi? S'étonna les quatre autres

- J'ai accompli ma quête elle est finie emmener ma mère loin de cet endroit, répliqua le blond

- Je vais rester, intervint Kiba, je dois rester car je suis votre protecteur à tous les quatre et puis tu n'allais pas nous laisser Kyubi c'est ton animal...

Le petit renard câlina la jambe de Naruto.

- Tu es sur Kiba? demanda le blond

- Oui allez-y, sourit le loup

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment marche les perles? Intervint Sakura

- C'est simple tu visualises l'endroit où tu veux aller et tu écrases la perle, expliqua Karin, Perséphone me l'a expliquée.

- Kyubi rentre dans mon sac, dit Naruto

La boule de poil orange grimpa dans le grand sac du blond qui ferma bien la fermeture éclaire. Sasuke fit de même avec son chat Sharingan. Chacun prit une perle

- On te récupéra Kiba, je te le promets, dit Naruto, bon on va à l'Olympe

Les quatre personnes posèrent chacun sa pierre au sol et il l'écrasa avec force. Ils se transformèrent en nuage de poussière pour ensuite disparaître

Karin regarda son invité avant de lui faire signe de la suivre dans sa chambre. Le châtain eut un petit hurlement de loup avant la suivre

Le quatuor arriva sur le toit d'un building qui semblait familier à Naruto

- Où est l'Olympe? demanda Sakura

- On est censé y être, dit Sasuke

- On est sur l'empire states building... Souffla Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre du tome 1 le voleur de foudre... C'est triste je sais c'est déjà fini mais je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement possible le tome 2: La mer de monstre ^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne comprenaient plus rien. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient sur le toit de l'empire states building alors qu'ils avaient pourtant demandé l'Olympe.

- Naruto vient l'entrée de l'Olympe est juste là. Dépêchez-vous il nous seulement une demie heure avant le solstice, dit Kushina en prenant le bras de son fils

- Naruto UZUMAKI, s'exclama une voix dans les airs le quatuor se retourna et ils virent Kabuto volant avant les converses ailées de Hermès

Le gris atterrit gracieusement sur le toit de l'empire state building.

- Je suis surpris que tu es réussit à sortir de chez Orochimaru, tu étais un bon livreur mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi indépendant et que tu désobéisses à ma volonté. Je suis le voleur de foudre et mon but était que l'éclair revienne à Orochimaru...

- Pourquoi? demanda Naruto, je croyais que tu étais notre ami!

- Pourquoi? Tout simplement pour avoir l'anéantissement complet de l'Olympe. Orochimaru les aurait tous anéanti avec l'éclair originel de Zeus. Et j'aurai pris la place de ce serpent pour ensuite reconstruire un monde à notre image... Un monde de héro! s'exclama Kabuto, maintenant Naruto passe moi l'éclair

Sasuke, Sakura et Kushina regardaient Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, l'éclair dans sa main droite. Il releva la tête pour voir le ciel s'obscurcir. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

- Non je ne te donnerai pas l'éclair, s'écria Naruto allant courir vers la porte de l'Olympe mais Kabuto le poussa violemment et le blond lâcha l'éclair qui partit plus loin. Le gris s'élança sur l'éclair mais Sasuke lui barra le passage avec une colonne de feu

- Je vois que vous me résistez, sourit Kabuto

Soudain, un poing fondit sur sa joue droite le propulsant loin de l'éclair.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas, s'exclama Sakura toute fière, tu nous as tous trahi

Le trio de demi-dieu se mit à côté prêt à affronter Kabuto. Les sacs s'ouvrirent sur deux animaux, Kyubi et Sharingan. Naruto ferma les yeux et il toucha son renard qui doubla de volume. Kyubi était différent de la dernière fois qu'il avait grossi, neuf queue avaient apparut virevoltant dans tous les sens.

- Tu appelles ta peluche à l'aide Naruto... Comme c'est pathétique, ria Kabuto mais une boule de feu lui cloua le bec

- On dirait que j'ai gagné un point... Naruto laisse-nous nous occuper de lui toi ramène l'éclair à l'Olympe, s'exclama Sasuke

- Non je veux vous aider je refuse que vous l'affrontiez seul, contredit le blond

Sakura sourit en se disant que depuis le début de cette quête les liens entre eux se sont solidifiés. La rose ne regrette pas de les avoir suivit dans cette quête quasi-suicidaire. Elle prépara ses poings prêt elle aussi à se battre.

- Regardez-moi ça un fils d'Hadès, une fille d'Athéna et un fils de Poséidon... Vraiment je me sens ému... Trois demi-dieux pour m'affronter, dit Kabuto

- Les gars vous êtes prêts? Demanda Sakura

L'un répondit oui tandis que l'autre fit un "Hn". Kabuto vola sur ses converses ailées. La pluie commença à tomber, humidifiant la peau de Naruto. Kyubi s'élança sur Kabuto tous crocs sortis. Sharingan monta sur le dos du renard et il sauta sur leur adversaire. Le chat coupa deux ailes avec ses griffes faisant tomber violemment Kabuto au sol. Sakura arriva sur le gris, le poing parait à frapper son ennemi. Ce dernier évita durement l'attaque... Une immense crevasse se forma à côté du fils d'Hermès. Soudain, des boules de feu fendirent l'air. Kabuto sourit et il s'éloigna de l'attaque de Sasuke qui diminuait à cause de la pluie. Cependant, le gris sentit des coupures sur son corps.

Kabuto écarquilla les yeux devant les plaies qui commençaient à saigner il se retourna et il remarqua des Shurikens plantaient dans le sol. Le gris comprit que les boules n'étaient qu'une diversion pour l'attaquer avec des Shurikens. Naruto s'avança vers Kabuto qui était de plus en plus affaiblit. Le blond matérialisa avec l'eau de pluie un trident.

- Ceci c'est de la part de Kiba, cracha Naruto en lançant le trident sur Kabuto qui se retrouva projeter au loin, allons-y!

Kushina regardait les trois demi-dieux avant de leur sourire et de les emmener à l'Olympe. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur en or ou les inscriptions étaient en grec. La rousse tira sur la manivelle qui les projeta dans le royaume de Zeus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur des centaines de maison dans les nuages. Les trois demi-dieux sortirent mais Naruto regarda en arrière et vit sa mère bloquait par un mur invisible

- Allez-y ils ne vous restent que cinq minutes, dit Kushina

Sasuke prit le poignet de Naruto pour le tirer vers le domaine de Zeus

A l'intérieur, les dieux se disputaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme avec un chapeau possédant le symbole de la foudre ordonna à tout le monde de se taire.

- Il est presque minuit, dit le vieil homme

- Sarutobi... Mon vieil ami ne fait rien que tu pourrais te reprocher, dit un blond avec une cape blanche et des flammes imprimées sur le tissu

- Minato a raison Sarutobi la guerre n'est pas une solution, intervint une femme blonde aux cheveux attaché en deux couettes basses, un losange bleu sur son front, des yeux couleurs noisettes, elle avait une poitrine généreuse et elle portait un kimono blanc attaché par une ceinture bleu marine, un pantacourt de la même couleur et des sandales à talon noir

- Tsunade alias Athéna, souffla le vieil homme, C'est l'heure...

- Attendez! s'exclama une voix qui retentit dans la salle du conseil

Naruto arriva dans la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs trônes en cercle autour. Le blond n'en revenait pas à quel point les dieux étaient grands voir même immense.

- J'ai l'éclair que vous cherchez! s'exclama Naruto

Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent les différents dieux présents. Ils virent le vieil homme s'approchait d'eux. Le brun l'identifia était celui que tout le monde appelait Zeus.

- Rends-moi mon éclair... Voleur de foudre, dit Sarutobi

Naruto lança l'éclair qui atterrit dans les mains du grand dieu

- Tu as bien fais, sourit Sarutobi, tu as trahi ton père en faisant cela

- Je ne suis pas le voleur de foudre et je n'ai aucun lien avec Poséidon, répliqua Naruto, je suis seulement là pour vous rendre l'éclair et arrêter cette guerre qui ne mènera surement à rien

- Alors si tu n'étais pas le voleur de foudre... Qui était-ce? demanda Zeus

- Kabuto... Un fils d'Hermès, répondit Sasuke, il était furieux contre tous les dieux et il s'est associé à Orochimaru pour récupérer l'éclair

- Nous avons réussi à empêcher Kabuto de voler l'éclair, intervint Sakura

- Si je comprends bien trois demi-dieux nous ont en quelque sorte aidée, dit un homme avec des cheveux argenté en hérisson. Un homme cachait ainsi que la moitié de son visage

- Hermès alias Kakashi... Il semblerait qu'à cause d'un de tes enfants nous avons failli avoir une guerre, répliqua Tsunade

- Non ne lui en veuillez pas! s'exclama Naruto attirant le regard de tous les dieux, Kabuto... Il était furieux contre vous tous à cause de cette loi qui interdit les dieux d'avoir le moindre contacte avec leur progéniture mortel... Et...

- Ne t'en fais pas gamin on voit où tu veux en venir, sourit Sarutobi, pour m'avoir rendu mon éclair je vous offre un don supplémentaire à chacun...

Une lumière s'échappa des mains du dieu pour rentrer dans chacun des demi-dieux

- Sarutobi, intervint Minato

- Je vous l'accorde, dit simplement le vieux

Soudain, trois dieux prirent la taille d'humain. L'un d'eux était Minato, un autre était Tsunade et le dernier était brun avec des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit et un air faussement sévère. Le grand blond s'approcha de Naruto

- On se revoit enfin mon fils, dit le dieu des océans puis il prit son enfant dans ses bras, tu m'as tellement manqué

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu?

- Je...

Naruto repoussa un peu son père biologique

- J'avais quel âge quand tu es parti? demanda le petit blond

- Seulement 2 ans...

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté?

- A cause de Sarutobi enfin Zeus... Il trouvait que nous les dieux on se laissait un peu trop guider par nos sentiments jusqu'à presque devenir mortel... Moi je le devenais, de même pour Fugaku... Enfin je veux dire Hadès... Il a quand même eu deux enfants avec la même femme... Mais pour Zeus cette situation était insupportable... Il avait peur qu'on ne remplisse pas notre mission qui nous a été donné alors il a décrété cette loi, empêchant les dieux à avoir le moindre contacte avec nos enfants...

- Comme tu as grandis Sakura, dit la blonde

- Tu es ma mère, s'étonna la rose

- Hm, sourit Tsunade, je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cela mais bon, je dois dire que tu me rends très fière de toi. Surtout que tu as beaucoup hérité de moi et j'en suis heureuse

- Sasuke... Comment va ta mère et Itachi?

- Bien

- Hn

- Hn...

Naruto se riait mentalement devant la "grande conversation" entre Sasuke et son père biologique. Minato voyait le regard que lançait son fils au jeune Uchiha

- Il te plaît? Sourit Poséidon

- Hein? S'étonna le blond

- Je vois bien que le fils de Fugaku ne te laisse pas aussi indifférent que tu le laisses penser, répondit le grand blond

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens pour lui mais j'espère avoir ma réponse... Attends je dois demander quelque chose à Zeus! Paniqua Naruto

- C'est le loup-garou qui s'est occupé de toi ne t'inquiète pas Sarutobi s'en charge

- Merci Minato... Enfin papa, rougit le petit blond

- Je suis désolé Naruto de ne pas avoir été là pour toi mais je restai avec toi tout le temps... Dans ton cœur, dit Minato en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son fils, allez-y... Et Naruto si les choses avancent avec Sasuke tu me dis. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un père qui soit souvent le dernier au courant

Naruto sourit avant de partir de l'Olympe avec Sasuke et Sakura pour rejoindre Kushina. Cette dernière était heureuse, les trois adolescents avaient accomplis leur quête qui était de sauver la Terre de la destruction. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke

- Dit moi tu n'es pas un enfant d'un Neko? demanda la rousse

- Euh... Oui, répondit le brun

- Ta mère s'appelait comment?

- Euh... Mikoto, dit Sasuke

Kushina écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu sais quand j'étais encore au Japon j'étais une très grande amie de ta mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Fugaku et moi Minato, expliqua la mère de Naruto

- Maman tu veux dire que tu connais la mère de Sasuke? S'étonna le blond

- Oui je la connais surtout que les Neko et les Kitsune ont toujours été de très bons amis entre eux et mon amitié entre Mikoto et tout à fait normal comme toi avec Sasuke... J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient facilement se compléter dans tous les sens du terme... Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer...

Quelque jour plus tard, Naruto était devant le camp des sang-mêlé. Sa mère l'accompagnait avec son sac

- Tu vas voir... Moi aussi plus jeune j'ai été dans un camp comme celui-là au Japon, sourit Kushina

- Dis-moi maman... Pour le porc répugnant

- Je l'ai fait partir mon cœur... Il ne reviendra plus dans notre vie. La police avait fait des prélèvements sanguins et ils ont découvert de la drogue dans son sang. Plus jamais il ne viendra

- Et pour mes pouvoirs de Kitsune? demanda Naruto

- Tu as encore le temps avant que je te libère du sceau qui retient tes dons de Kitsune. Tu es encore jeune et puis je pense que je pourrai inviter de temps en temps la famille Uchiha, s'exclama Kushina, propose-le à Sasuke peut-être que Mikoto sera contente de me revoir. Propose-lui

Naruto sourit avant de rentrer dans le camp. Kushina laissa une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Le blond marcha dans le camp pour croiser Kiba

- Sa va vieux. Je me sens super Karin est le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis que je suis ici. Oh merci Naruto je t'adore mec, s'exclama Kiba, et maintenant tu es une légende mon vieux... Tu as sauvé l'Olympe et ce n'est pas rien...

- Tu as raison mais pour cela...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto. Tu n'as pas pu prévoir que c'était Kabuto qui avait volé l'éclair, dit le loup

- Naruto! Intervint une voix. Le blond leva la tête pour voir Jiraya, tu as désobéis à mes ordres et pour cela... Tu es mon élève favori. A quoi bon avoir la meilleure instruction si on n'écoute pas son cœur.

- Allez viens Naruto on doit y aller, s'exclama le loup-garou en lui tirant le bras

- Kiba... Ma mère m'a acheté un appareil photo cela te dit quand j'en prenne quelques unes de toi, nous deux...

- Non vas-y vieux, sourit Kiba

Naruto positionna l'appareil et après le clic prit la photo. Pour la suivante, le blond fut tiré par Kiba et il en prit une

- Je parie que tu veux aussi prendre Sasuke et Sakura, viens je sais où ils sont, s'exclama joyeusement Kiba

Le blond suivait son ami jusqu'à la clairière où il a vu Sasuke pour la première fois et en effet, il le vit se battre

- Kiba tu peux me laisser? demanda-t-il

- Bien sur, sourit Kiba avant de partir

Le Kitsune s'avança vers Sasuke qui avait fini ses combats et il vit le blond arrivait vers lui

- Sa va Naruto? demanda le brun

- Oui ma mère propose à la tienne de venir de temps en temps dans notre nouvelle maison, répondit Naruto

- Je lui dirai quand je la verrai, sourit Sasuke, Naruto... Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose...

- Euh... Vas y, souffla le blond

- Ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux...

Naruto s'exécuta. Il ferma ses yeux et il laissait Sasuke faire. Soudain, le blond sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et le Kitsune vit que Sasuke... L'embrasser. Le brun se retira un sourire peint sur ses lèvres

- Juste pour voir comment c'était, dit Sasuke, un petit combat?

Naruto sourit avant de récupérer une arme

- Et si on finissait où on s'en était arrêté la dernière fois? Sourit Sasuke et le combat commença entre les deux garçons

Naruto se dit que ce n'était que le commencement d'une grande amitié avec Sasuke, Sakura et Kiba mais des questions restaient dans sa tête pourquoi Kabuto avait-il fait cela? Mais pour l'instant il avait autre à faire et c'était de gagner contre Sasuke. Oui maintenant il avait une nouvelle hormis la sienne au camp des sang-mêlé

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
